Aimer Les Cicatrices D'un Loup
by mrsaturtle
Summary: **WIP**Hermione has worked for Werewolf Rights, and now she must inform every Werewolf in the country. Draco has spent the years since the war hiding from the guilt he can't escape. When Hermione is suddenly trapped with not one but three werewolves, will sparks fly between the old classmates or will Hermione see the beast Draco believes he is.
1. Stuck

_**Aimer Les Cicatrices D'un Loup**_

 **Loving a Wolf's Scars**

* * *

 **A/n: Hello lovely, wonderful readers!**

 **I'm sharing the muse that has been attacking me for months with you finally. I had three chapters of this story written months ago, but decided to redo them, and provide you with the story you'll read now, one that I'm very very much in love with.**

 **There are no triggers for this story outside of normal things that happen in werewolf fics!**

 **I ask that going forward you remember a few things. One, I write these stories for free, like all fanfiction writers, your reviews are the only currency that fanfiction writers ask for, so please leave them full of love and rainbows and werewolf kisses. Two, I struggle with depression, anxiety and PTSD, I say that because my stories do _not_ always flow or there are breaks in my writing because I'm dealing with my real life. If you send me a comment, even on anon, demanding a new chapter, you'll actually make me not want to write. **

**I am introducing two original characters (OCs) to this fic, Adelaide Malfoy and Ellis Yaxley. I love these characters to pieces, and if you do too and want to use them in your writing, please ask first. I'll most likely say yes, but I would like to know ahead of time! Thanks!**

 **Fancasts for this stories:  
Draco Malfoy - _Tom Felton  
_ Hermione Granger - _Emma Watson_  
Adelaide Malfoy - _Lily James  
_ Ellis Yaxley - _Richard Madden_**

 **Yes the two are the characters from Disney's live action Cinderella, I love them dearly!**

 **Huge love to my betas kanewolfe and my husband! Without them I could not put these fics out!**

 **This story is dedicated to my friend gidgetmalfoy and baby Arnold growing inside of her. She has supported and loved this story as much as I have, and I couldn't have written this fic without her!**

* * *

 _Friday, 3 November 2006_

* * *

 _Hermione_

Hermione's brown eyes opened slowly as her wand began to buzz, indicating she had actually slept to its alarm. Slightly surprised, she muttered the spell to stop her alarm under her breath. She groaned at the idea of leaving her warm, cozy bed on this chilly morning. It didn't help that her task at work today was one she had been putting off for months, leaving this particular task til the very end of her list. As she pulled her feet out from under the covers, she received a pointed look from Crookshanks on the end of the bed.

"I know, I'm not thrilled about being awake either," Hermione said, rubbing the spot between his ears. She pulled the covers up tight around her, snuggling down into the warmth. Groaning she needed to stop putting it off, because the sooner she got this one task done, the sooner the weekend would come.

On quick feet, she ran to the bathroom across the hall from her bedroom on the third floor of Grimmauld Place. As she showered, she thanked Merlin... again, for Harry giving her a place to live, but she knew the time of her staying here was coming to an end. Especially once Harry and Hannah married. She'd been saving most of her salary for years, as well as the money given by the Ministry for her war efforts. She could certainly afford a house of her own, but living alone wasn't something she was looking forward to.

Back in her room, Hermione stared into her mass of clothing inside her wardrobe, debating on the type of outfit she wanted to wear. Did she want to look professional and untouchable, much like Minerva. Or did she want to appear friendly and professional. Tilting her head to the side, she finally settled on her favorite yellow pencil skirt, hoping that the bright color would evoke warmth and friendly feelings. Pairing it with a tight black sweater, black tights and her black heels, she felt ready. Before she went downstairs for a cup of tea, she grabbed her purse, checking to make sure she had all the necessary documents and let Crookshanks lead her to the kitchen.

"Miss wants tea?" Lottie asked from the stove when Hermione entered the kitchen, her large green eyes crinkling when Hermione sat down at the kitchen table. Lottie bustled around, quickly setting the kettle on the hob to prepare Hermione's tea.

"Yes. Thank you, Lottie," Hermione said, smiling at Lottie when the house-elf placed a warm cup of tea before her. While Hermione still struggled with the idea of house-elves, Lottie's good nature and care made it easy to see the joy she took in her work.

Hermione rushed through her cup of tea, while glancing over the list of tasks she needed to complete next week. Once she visited the last wizard on her list, she would be able to resume her previous work. It had taken her three full months to visit all the registered werewolves and inform them of the new laws that she had written and fought for before the Wizengamot. While some of the werewolves had been hesitant to meet with a Ministry official, all of the visits had gone well once they realized why she was visiting. She was not as optimistic about this visit.

"Master has requested French Onion soup for dinner, is that ok with Miss?" Lottie asked as Hermione took the last sip of her tea.

"Yes, that sounds delicious. Thank you, Lottie," Hermione said, as she grabbed her notes and put them back in her bag. Hermione always loved French Onion soup because it reminded her of Kreacher, the only other Black house-elf she had known. After the Battle, Kreacher's body had been discovered on the third floor of Hogwarts surrounded by Death Eaters with stab wounds in their legs. When Harry had arrived back at Grimmauld Place to start the renovation process of House Black, he found a quiet, young house-elf waiting for him in the kitchen. It took almost an entire year before Lottie could speak to Harry without stuttering or looking down the entire time.

Hermione stopped at the mirror in the front hall, checking over her reflection, before deciding to put her curls in a bun on the top of her head, which added hint of professionalism. Once on the front step of Grimmauld Place, she turned on the spot, concentrating on the wrought iron gates of Malfoy Manor.

* * *

 _Draco_

Draco growled as he stubbed his toe on the barn door. The day before the start of the full moon always left him testy, but today was particularly irritating already. Something seemed off, and his wolf was restless, almost uncontrollable. His dreams the night before, while he was unable to remember much of them, had left him troubled and he had this sense of issues coming back to haunt him.

He was thankful to be outside, and on his way to the favorite part of his day, toward the barn he housed his thestrals. As he walked to the first stall he paused, looking into the beautiful white eyes of one of his thestrals, Carina. "Good morning, pretty girl," he said, his voice low as he rubbed his hand along her muzzle. His eyes darted around the small barn as he continued his daily greeting to Carina, and his eyes landed on his other thestral. Aries, was the biggest male thestral that he had ever seen, and while he wasn't one to brag about it openly, it brought a sense of pride to him.

Moving to the end of the barn, he lowered the enchantments on the last stall where he housed a large icebox full of raw meats. Draco pulled out two large hunks of deer, and levitated them down to Aries and Carina's stall.

He stood for a few minutes watching the animals tear into the meat before he reapplied the enchantments to the last stall. Pulling his cloak tighter around his body, he began the long walk back to the Manor. Unlike his younger self, who would just apparate back and forth, he preferred the walk, especially before the full moon to gather his thoughts. The path took him near the hedges that lined the drive up to the manor and through the extensive gardens.

Draco's thoughts turned to what had happened after the war was over and the trials began for the Malfoys, newspapers throughout Europe covered their fates. His father was sentenced to life in Azkaban, found guilty of the crime of being a Death Eater and the use of Unforgivables. He and his mother were each declared innocent after Potter testified on their behalf. He was officially registered as a werewolf and his mother moved out of Malfoy Manor and into a townhouse in London. She was as changed after the war and her husband imprisonment as Draco was. The mother he had now was the one he had wished for whole life.

Every aspect of his life was changed. He no longer held the same ideals he once had, largely due to the fact that now he was no longer just a pureblood but also belonged to one of the groups of wizards that held little regard in their community. He didn't leave the Manor often, and most of his friends had taken off on their own ventures and had left him and his status as a registered werewolf behind. His arranged marriage had fallen through, and what little hope he had of ever finding love had diminished when the Prophet had publicized the change he went through every month.

Sighing, he pushed thoughts of the past away as he picked up the pace, wanting to get back to the warmth of the Manor and ask Milly, his house-elf, for cottage pie. He had just passed the first row of hedges when he heard a distinctive pop to his right, on the other side of the hedges that separated him from the front gate and the gravel drive that led to the front of the Manor.

As he turned to look at the hedge, as though it would give way and allow him to see who had just apparated to his front gate, the wind blew towards him, and he picked up a scent that was both delicious, familiar, and captivating. As soon as his brain catalogued the scent he felt the wolf inside him leap forward, itching to move and find out what delicious creature held that scent. Draco struggled to ignore the wolf, but found curiosity moving him onward. With great strength he walked down the row of hedges, away from the scent.

Draco swept past the last row of hedges and turned to the gate some distance away. As his shoes crunched on the gravel drive the wind blew the smell back at him again, and he fought the urge to apparate the rest of the way. The source of the intoxicating scent stood 10 yards away from him, his only view was a short brunette with her back turned as she appeared to be rifling through a bag she had placed on the ground.

Draco licked his lips at the sight of this witch bent over, her tight skirt highlighting her curves. He continued moving forward, thankful for his wolfish tendencies and the ability to walk quietly over the gravel. As he pulled his wand from the pocket of his robes, to open the gates, the beautiful creature stood finally, and turned. His eyes, which currently rested somewhere between the grey he was born with and the amber of his inner wolf, narrowed as this witch's face registered in his mind.

"Granger?" Draco asked with teeth clenched and his fist tightening around his delicate wand.

Hermione locked eyes with Draco Malfoy for the first time since the war, a small smile playing over her lips. "Yes," she said quickly, her worries of the awkwardness of this meeting slowly reigniting. "I'm here as a Ministry representative to discuss some of the changes in the laws that will directly affect werewolves. I only need a few minutes of your time."

Draco couldn't stop the growl that left his mouth, as she took a step closer, bringing more of her scent to wrap around him. The last thing he needed was to be put into closer proximity with the last witch on the planet who his wolf should want to become close to. "That's really not a good idea Granger, why don't you just owl me what you need to explain."

"Part of the law is that I must inform all registered werewolves in person, so that's impossible. I just need a few minutes of your time, then I'll be off." Hermione said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Of course Malfoy was going to make this difficult on her. It's not like she wanted to be here anymore then he wanted her here. She took a few steps closer to the gates, indicating that her leaving was not an option.

Draco warred with himself for a few minutes, opting to breathe through his mouth, and ignore the scent that called to him and made him want to howl loudly. With a quick wave of his wand, he opened the gates. "Let's make this quick, I don't have much time."

Draco turned as soon as Hermione had passed through the gates, and he shut them again with a wave of his wand. He took off toward the Manor, determined not to notice the careful steps of the witch a few feet behind him.

Hermione clenched her bag tightly. Fighting the urge to pull out her wand and curse things into oblivion as the front door of her nightmares loomed closer. She had known this visit would be the worst that she would make, but the sooner it was over the better. She had a bottle of dreamless sleep already waiting for tonight.

Draco opened the front doors wide, sweeping through them as he led her through the entryway. He couldn't focus on anything else but breathing through his mouth, even though he desperately wanted to take a deep breath of her delicious scent to sate the wolf that was fighting his tether in his mind. He didn't notice the small gasp that escaped Hermione as she took the first step into the Manor.

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the entryway that had once been a dark, dreary snapshot that haunted her in her sleep. The room was now bright and airy, the windows now uncovered and letting in the little November light that persisted to break through the clouds. There were comfortable chairs placed around the room, but the most startling change were the plants that seemed to decorate small tables, floorspace and even wallspace in the large room. It looked almost like a greenhouse, and Hermione struggled to realize this was the same room that she, Harry and Ron had been drug through years ago.

Draco continued into the small breakfast room that looked over the gardens and sat down in his normal spot at the head of the small table. His quick eyes flicking to the door way that the source of his current stress was just moving into. "Can we please get this over with quickly?" He asked, his teeth clenched together. He had raised his hand casually to indicate the cream chair to his left.

Hermione looked at him carefully before sitting down, and pulling out the pamphlets of information to share with him. She was used to the testy moods of werewolves, but she had the added disadvantage of personal contention with this wizard. "Well Mr. Malfoy-" Hermione began but was cut off just as quickly when the wizard next to her growled loudly, his eyes narrowed on her.

"Don't call me that. That is my father. It's either Draco or Malfoy, pick one." Draco said, his voice low and menacing. He regretted offering his first name as an option when he realized that he really didn't want to hear her call him Draco, it would only serve to torture him further.

"Fine, Malfoy, over the last few years I've fought for the rights of werewolves to be respected in our community. I have drafted numerous policies on their behalf, with much input from the community itself, and after much struggle we've finally had three policies approved. I'll go over each new policy in as much depth as you care to know. The three we have right now are: equal working rights for werewolves, Wolfsbane incentive programme, and finally we have introduced the Safe Housing Project."

Draco leaned back in his chair, his fist clenched in his lap as he listened to her explain that employers were now subject to criminal charges for denying a werewolf employment, and that all registered werewolves were given 5 days off around the full moon to deal with the effects of their condition, and it was now illegal to terminate them for missing days, as long as they fell around the full moon. The longer she talked the more he relaxed, and as she began explaining about the Wolfsbane Incentive Programme, which offered heavy rebates, based on income, to werewolves when they purchased the potion, he accidentally took a deep breath through his nose. The action caused his inner wolf to begin pacing again, fighting to get closer to the witch next to him.

Hermione was pleased that she had gotten through the first two policies without much incidence from Malfoy, outside of some quiet growling. Shuffling the papers in front of her, she continued, "Our Safe Housing Project helps all registered werewolves to find adequate housing, but it also grants loans to them so they can have a team of contractors create a safe space for them to transform during the full moon. We found that the few wolves who either did have access to the potion or did have a home, had little in the way of possessions because during the full moon they had no way of stopping themselves from destroying their homes. With this programme in place-." Her words were once again cut off, this time by a loud bang and a cry from the entryway.

"Draco, I finished early with my class and thought I'd head over. Just set up the wards," called a loud female voice from just outside the door to the room they were in. Hermione's eyes moved to the doorway, suddenly uncertain as aside from his mother she hadn't expected to see anyone besides Draco.

"WHAT?!" Draco said, he jumped from his chair, causing it to fall over, as he hurled himself from around the table. "You did what?!" As he moved past the doorway, his eyes landed on his cousin, in fury. Draco knew rationally that Addi wasn't truly at fault, she hadn't known that the last witch in the country to be trapped in his home was currently here. However, any rational thoughts were long lost, as he responded to the idea of having Granger's delicious scent torturing him for five days.

"I got here early, so I set up the wards," Addi responded, taking a step back as Draco moved towards her, her dark brown eyes, widening as Draco moved towards her anger and tension radiating off of him.

Draco growled loudly, his wand moving in intricate motions as he attempted to bring down the wards that now surrounded his home. "You dumb bint!" Draco yelled when he failed to bring them down. He had known before he waved his wand that it was a fruitless attempt, but he had to try. He had to try and rid himself of the torture that was Hermione Granger.

"What the hell is your issue Draco?" Addi asked her eyes narrowed, quickly growing irritated with her cousin's attitude. She knew they were both quick to grow irritate around this time of the month, but this didn't excuse his behavior for even a moment.

"Why don't you bloody ask before you set up the wards that trap everyone on the property for five days?" Draco asked, his voice still low as he took another step towards his cousin. He could sense her growing anger with him, and it made him want to fight her all the more.

"Because it's never been a bloody issue before!" Addi yelled, she could feel her anger rising, fighting the wolf right now was impossible and she didn't care to control it.

Hermione had neared the doorway as soon as Draco had left the room and watched the interaction. In all her years of knowing Draco Malfoy she had never seen him so obviously angry and tense, and never before had she had a moments thought of being scared of him, but in the state he was in she wanted to move back into the safety of the room. Her eyes had widened as the blonde witch stood with equal height and yelled back at him with as much fervor as he threw at her. Before she could stop herself she muttered, "What do you mean trap everyone here?"

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	2. A Kiss

**A/n: Hello lovely readers, I have _another_ chapter for you, and the next shouldn't be far along!**

 **In this you will see a lot of Adelaide (Addi) Malfoy, who I fancast as Lily James; and you'll hear about Ellis Yaxley, who is fancasted as Richard Madden. If you like either of these characters enough to want to use them in your writing please message me and ask. I'll almost 100% say yes, and be so humbled but please ask.  
**

 **Thank you all so much for your absolutely amazing reviews of chapter 1, they filled my heart with so much joy. So please as always leave me with the only currency a fanfic writer asks for and keep the reviews coming!**

 **So much love to my amazing betas gidgetmalfoy and kanewolfe, I could not do this without them!**

* * *

 _Friday, 3 November_

* * *

Draco pulled his eyes from his cousin, tension radiating off of both of them. While he was annoyed at the interruption, he quietly thanked Merlin for it, and for the witch who caused it. It had been a long time since he and Addi had been this riled up and ready to fight.

Hermione cleared her throat and repeated herself, louder this time. "What do you mean, trap everyone here?" Her brown eyes moved between Draco and the blonde witch standing a mere four inches from him, looking ready to commit murder.

Addi's heart sank at the same moment she lowered her eyes. Suddenly she understood the tension Draco was feeling, and the sudden burst of anger when the wards had gone up. Now that she paused, she could also smell something else on her cousin, something that she knew not from Draco, but the scent was familiar because of another werewolf. It was the smell of attraction and pure desire, and suddenly this situation was even worse.

Addi had seven years of dealing with her condition, and she knew that a full moon mixed with attraction made it unbearable, she lived that reality every month. Her cousin would suddenly have to deal with a heightened sense of compulsion towards the source of his attraction. On top of that, the attraction would be worse as his wolf fought to be close to who it desired. Her heart clenched in sadness for her cousin, who was more like a brother.

Draco stared at the brunette for a few moments, he had no other answer then,"It means you're trapped here until the full moon is over in five days."

"I don't understand. Why have you set up wards to keep you on the property? Why are they activated a full day _before_ the full moon?" Hermione asked, not believing that she was truly trapped here. It was the place that starred in many of her nightmares. The look that crossed Draco's face confused her.

"It's a precaution that has been in place for over seven years. The wards go up as soon as Addi arrives, and uses any spell. It's a safety precaution so that I don't get out." Draco confessed while unable to look at his cousin, the very reason the wards were now in place. He knew his cousin didn't resent him for what had happened, but he would forever hate himself for what he had inflicted on her.

Addi could feel the tension grow and knew her favourite cousin was turning inward on himself again. She wanted to hug him, but knowing with the recent desire to fight, that action might not be perceived well. "Draco, stop that, you know I don't hold it against you. Please stop feeling bad."

Draco growled once in reply before he took off up the stairs and out of sight. He had no desire to have that discussion in front of Granger, and while he had spent many years opening up to Addi and Ellis about life, face to face with Hermione Granger in this moment was not the place to express how he felt.

Hermione's brown eyes widened as she watched him go. She turned to the blonde witch, unsure of what to say or do. Technically, she wasn't done going over the laws, which she was required to complete, but if she was truly trapped her for _five_ days, she figured she would have plenty of time.

Addi looked at the brunette witch, finally able to take in her appearance now that Draco had run off. She knew who she was at first glance, this was Hermione Granger, war-heroine. While Addi was overjoyed to make her acquaintance, this probably wasn't the right venue to allow her stardom to go haywire. She walked towards Hermione, sporting a smile, "Hi, I'm Adelaide Malfoy, sorry about all of this."

"I don't understand," Hermione stated simply, unable to help smiling back at the bright smile being offered her way.

"Here, why don't we go sit down. I need to eat, and I'll try to explain everything," Addi offered as she walked past Hermione back into the small breakfast room. As soon as Hermione was seated, she looked back at her, "Would you like anything to eat?"

"No, I'm fine thank you," Hermione said, as soon as the words left her lips she regretted them because her stomach clenched tightly. She wished now she had asked Lottie to fix her something, but she had planned on grabbing a bagel before heading back to the Ministry.

"Milly," Addi called. Patiently waiting for a small _pop_ at her side announced the arrival of Draco's house-elf.

"Yes, Mistress," the small house-elf squeaked. Hermione looked over at the house-elf, expecting to see one similar to Dobby, dressed in only an old pillowcase, but this was not the case. This house-elf had bright brown eyes, a long nose and was wearing something similar to what her gran would wear.

"Can you bring a bunch of muffins for our guest to chose from," Addi requested with a quick wink at Hermione, who blushed. "And I'd love some eggs, sausage and potatoes."

"Thank you but-," Hermione began, clenching her teeth when for the third time this morning her words were cut off. It wasn't like she was _never_ interrupted, she was best friends with Ronald Weasley after all, but it didn't make it any less irritating.

"No point in lying about it. I can smell your hunger. It's hard to explain but I can smell a lack of food on you, and when I mentioned food you briefly tightened the muscles in your stomach. You're hungry, no shame in it. I eat my weight in food in one meal." Addi explained, still smiling at Hermione. Sometimes she loved the fact that she had werewolf senses.

Realizing she was caught, she dropped her gaze before looking up with a smile. "Well, thank you. I guess I didn't realize how hungry I was until you mentioned it."

Feigning ignorance, "So stuck here for five days and you've got Draco's wand in a knot. Who are you?" Addi said with a knowing smile at the blissfully ignorant witch. She would keep it to herself that she smelled desire all over her cousin because he wouldn't care for Ellis to tease him relentlessly.

"I'm Hermione Granger. I work at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Beasts. I was here to inform Malfoy of the new laws that I've helped to enact on behalf of werewolves," Hermione replied, knowing her job sounded boring to most people, but she loved it. It was the first step of many to finally right the wrongs that had been done to creatures for centuries.

"Brilliant! It's about time we had some new laws, I hope they're good and you're not another prejudiced bint," Addi said smirking. While she wasn't technically a citizen of this country, and France had never had a registry, she spent so much time here that she genuinely cared what laws affected her cousin and her best friend, Ellis.

"No, I believe werewolves shouldn't be shunned for a condition that is beyond their control. I'm working hard to create equal rights for them." Hermione declared just as Milly walked through the door levitating a large basket of muffins and a tray with juices and a steaming pot of tea.

Addi immediately turned her attention to the food, "Thank you, Milly!"

"Mistress's food should be ready soon, would Miss like anything else?" Milly said her voice soft and squeaky as she looked at Hermione.

"No, no thank you this is perfect," Hermione said, giving the little elf a smile. She quickly grabbed what appeared to be a blueberry muffin from the basket, and poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Silence descended on the small breakfast room as the pair ate and drank, helping themselves each to a second muffin with a smile at each other.

Hermione eyed the blonde carefully as she picked off pieces of her muffin. She was almost unnaturally beautiful, close to the beauty of Fleur but in a different more friendly way. The light blonde of her hair was matched only by one other person Hermione knew, the man whose house she now seemed to be a prisoner of, and not for the first time in her life.

The stark difference between her and Malfoy were their eyes. Where Draco's eyes were a stormy grey, Addi's were dark brown, almost the same shade as her own. After her quick assessment of the other witch, her eyes returned to her muffin, which she couldn't help but admit was delicious.

Breaking the silence, Hermione looked back up at Addi, "May I ask, why is it that wards go up a full day before the full moon cycle starts?"

Addi looked at Hermione carefully. She had debated for years the telling of this story, and most of the time the need to tell it didn't come up, as Draco rarely had anyone over that would need to know. However, it seemed this witch was about to be forced to deal with the reality. Wiping her hands with a cloth napkin, she began. "I'm not sure how much Draco would want me to share," she said biting the corner of her lip. "But, well I guess it's my story too, he can just deal. Seven years ago, it was only six months or so after the war, and his dad had been sentenced and his mom had moved out. Draco decided that he wanted to get pissed before the full moon. He came to my parent's house in France, and at the time I was unaware of his condition, we all were. He got himself rightly sloshed, and ended up being unable to apparate home again. He forgot the last dose of his Wolfsbane Potion, resulting in him transforming into the beast. Well... he ended up biting me when I went to check on him because of the screaming. My mum arrived quickly and apparated us away, but the damage was done, to me at least."

Hermione's mouth was hanging open as she heard the tale recounted to her. She couldn't take her eyes of the witch opposite her. Now, the look she had seen cross Draco's features made sense. It was the look he wore in the drawing room of this very house, when she, Harry and Ron had been captured; it was guilt. Her heart plunged with sorrow for her old classmate because no matter what he was like as a child, he would have to be heartless to change someone and not care. With a sad smile, Hermione looked up at Addi, "I'm, well, I'm sorry that happened to you."

Addi laughed then, her eyes crinkling, "Don't be. It's not great, the pain of the transformation is, well, it's the worst, but you also get to eat whatever you want because you don't gain a single stone. You also get some super cool advancements on your senses. Plus we all transform together now, which is actually quite fun."

Hermione was struck between the urge to laugh and disbelief, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It had to be the first time she had met anyone who wasn't ashamed of their condition. Deciding to ignore both of those thoughts she asked: "Who's we, just you and Draco?"

"Oh Ellis too, he lives here on the property now. He was changed a few months before Draco was," Addi stated, ending her explanation quickly when Milly came back, a tray of eggs, sausages and potatoes floating ahead of her.

Hermione's academic brain was whirling now, "Do you find it easier to cope with when you're all together?"

Addi finished the large bite of egg in her mouth before she replied, "I lasted two full moons on my own before I asked if I could come try it with Draco. It was miserable, even with control of your mind, you're restless and anxious, but as soon as you're amongst a 'pack' you can behave freely. We end up wrestling and getting into scuffles, anything to relieve the anxiety."

Hermione's eyes widened. It was an uncommon occurrence for wolves with wolfsbane to be together, because it was a rare enough occurrence for them to have access to the potion. She wondered if there was a point to some of the pack ideas that a lot of people had resorted to. It would seem that even under the effects of a clear and controlled mind, the inner wolf still longed for company. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a sound at the door of the breakfast room.

Turning her eyes she saw that Draco had reentered the room, frowning at the sight of Addi in the chair he had previously occupied. Hermione looked her classmate over. He was no longer as pale and sickly as he had once looked. He had, indeed, filled out in muscle. His once pointed face had also rounded in some areas and chiselled in others. His hair was the most changed about him, he wasn't clean cut, but instead looked like he had needed to shave last week and his hair was no longer combed back, but instead, cut in what she deemed to be a very handsome look. She swallowed, and with a slight shake of her head, attempted to banish those thoughts from her mind.

With a grimace, Addi moved her plate to the chair opposite of Hermione. "Sorry, Draco. I really didn't think anyone else would be here."

Draco nodded once, thankful for his cousin's apology. He walked the length of the table and sat down at his seat. He made a plate of breakfast for himself, his eyes staying on the food. Hermione watched as he began to eat, noticing the tight grip he held on the fork and how quickly he seemed to swallow, taking a deep breath between bites.

Addi's eyes drifted between her cousin and Hermione, a smirk crossing her lips before she schooled it back. "So how do you two know each other?" She didn't miss the way each of them quickly glanced at each other, before they both looked down, shame washing over their features.

It took almost a minute before Hermione finally looked up again. "We were classmates at Hogwarts." Draco lifted the corner of his mouth in silent acknowledgement of her words but gave no other reaction except to continue eating with gusto.

Addi nodded, her smirk threatening again, knowing there was more to this story, and she couldn't wait to get it out of one of them. "So, Draco, what are we going to do about the pure-witch?" She smiled at Hermione, who raised her eyebrows, curiosity etched on her features.

Draco swallowed his bite, his amber eyes lifting to his cousin. "Well, she's stuck here, so she can do whatever she wants until tomorrow night. Then I figured we would transform in the dungeons instead of in the woods, and Granger can be in a bedroom. Warded in, of course." He took another bite, effectively ending the explanation.

"Great! Seems like we get to spend the day together!" exclaimed Addi excitedly before going back to her food. Even with her easy acceptance of her condition and the less stigma, there was in France for lycanthropy she still didn't have many friends, let alone female ones. No, her only true friends were Draco and Ellis. And they were only useful if you wanted to talk about Quidditch. She was overly excited to get to know this witch, who not only was a war-heroine, but she was sure had a story or two to tell about Draco.

"I still don't understand, I really am stuck here? There's no way for me to leave? Can't you just undo the wards?" Hermione asked, her eyes flitting between the Malfoys.

"Yes, Granger. You're really stuck here," Draco said. He knew his explanation seemed curt, but he was trying to avoid breathing through his nose by using short sentences. "The wards are blood magic, and the second Addi arrives and completes a spell the wards go up for five days. She did magic, they went up. They're tied to my blood so unless you want to taint your perfect record, by killing me, you're stuck," he added with a wry smile. With his eyes focused on Hermione, he didn't see the look his cousin was giving both of them.

Hermione finally rolled her eyes, at the over dramatic flare of Draco Malfoy. Fixing him with a pointed look, she asked, "Well, can I borrow an owl to inform Harry that I'm ok?"

Draco narrowed his gaze, he didn't know why it bothered him that she wanted to rush off and owl Potter. He knew they were still friends, and he wasn't sure if he was irritated because of the full moon or because his wolf had suddenly sat up and was growling at the idea of any other male pawing at Granger.

Addi rolled her eyes at her cousin, his irritation and attraction obvious. "Yeah, after I finish I'll take you to the Owlery."

Hermione looked away from Draco, confused by the silence to give Addi a smile. After a few minutes, the pair of witches left the table. As he watched Granger leave with her tight skirt hugging her perfect arse, he had to fight the urge to follow after her like a lost puppy, which only furthered his irritated mood.

* * *

Draco sat back in the chair, having finished his breakfast some time ago. He was slowly losing the battle of wills against his wolf, who's insane logic told him to 'go find Granger!'. She and Addi had been gone for at least twenty minutes, and the longer the minutes stretched by, the more restless he was becoming. He had finally been able to breathe through his nose again, but found that the desire to take a whiff of her scent was still overwhelming. Though he would never admit it, his nose had been working hard to pick up the lingering traces of her scent that was left in the room.

Growling loudly, he gave up and rushed to his feet. Stalking from the room, he sniffed the air, walking in the direction that her scent was strongest. All rational thought was gone from his mind, the wolf was almost in complete control when he turned down the hallway towards the owlery where the heaviest concentration of her scent persisted. Narrowing his eyes, he moved on quick, light feet until he heard voices at the end of the hallway, coming from the greenhouse off the main house.

"You have such a variety of ingredients, some I've never heard of before," he heard Hermione say as he crept closer to the door.

"Yeah, Draco tends to them himself mostly, taking special care of them for his potions," Addi explained sounding further away.

"I never knew he was much of a herbalist," Hermione said. Draco could tell how surprised she was, and a huge bubble of pride exploded inside of him.

Draco moved even closer to the door until he could look inside the greenhouse, and see Granger's reflection in the glass planes. This was the perfect spot for him, close enough to hear what they were saying, and still able to see and admire her without her knowing. The scent from the plants somewhat overwhelmed her scent, allowing him to relax.

"I don't think he is, but he wants to make sure they're of the highest quality for his potions. I've never had much of a hand for either. Charms were always my best," Addi stated, moving back towards the door of the greenhouse. She turned her head, catching her own reflection in the glass plane, and she winked in his direction. Rolling his eyes, he cursed the hyper senses that came with being a werewolf, because it meant that his annoying younger cousin knew when he was eavesdropping.

Rounding the corner he stepped into the doorframe catching his cousin's eyes and nodding towards the door.

"Well, I need to go check on somethings with Milly. Hermione, will you be ok with Draco?" Addi asked unable to hide her smirk any longer.

Hermione looked up from the monkshood she had been studying to see that Draco had come into the room. She nodded, before turning back to the plant.

Addi made a quick exit, but not before winking at Draco, who curled his upper lip in response. Once in the room, the plants could no longer mask her scent from his nose and she overwhelmed him once more. He didn't know what had come over him, but he couldn't ignore the delicious pull her scent had. Taking a few steps closer to her, he took a deep breath of her scent letting it fill his nostrils and wipe away any rational thought he had left.

When he stood less than three feet away from her, he watched her as she continued her study of the plants in the greenhouse. He tilted his head to the side and studied her with as much care as she was the plants. For the first time, he noticed the figure that must have been hiding under her robes in the last few years at Hogwarts. He wasn't sure if it was because it had been so long since he had laid eyes on another female, besides Addi and his mother, or because his wolf was drooling over the witch in front of him, but Granger suddenly looked like the most beautiful witch he had ever laid eyes on.

He cleared his throat causing her to turn sharply, not having heard him move in so close to her. "Would you like to see the library," he asked, his eyes finding hers.

Hermione smiled, and he couldn't help but smile back. "You have a library?"

Draco grabbed her hand, surprising Hermione who stared down at the second physical connection the two had ever shared. The first being when her fist had connected with his jaw in their third year. He pulled her gently out of the greenhouse and down the hall.

Hermione followed along, surprise clouding her mind enough that she didn't pull her hand out of his grasp, but just followed along slightly behind him. As he moved her along through the house, she noted that this house didn't seem to line up with her memories of the place; this house was full of light and brightness. From the walls which were painted a light grey, to the wide windows, it seemed to be a place where darkness had never existed.

Draco turned them down the last hallway and stopped before a set of double doors. Still holding onto her hand, he pulled her close and whispered, "Granger, have you always smelled this delicious?"

Hermione swallowed, the hand that he held was pulling her close to him, forcing her to look up into his eyes. His eyes that had been changing since she got here were a dark shade of amber now. This colour that made her uncomfortable, as it wasn't his predictable grey. Swallowing she breathed, "What are you-" her words were cut off for the fourth time that morning as his lips pressed into hers.

Her mind went blank as shock overtook. It had been years since she had been kissed, but being kissed by _this_ wizard was something her mind couldn't have dreamed possible. She felt his other hand snake around her waist, pulling her up against his body as he deepened the kiss. Her eyes closed automatically and suddenly she was kissing him back.

As unexpectedly as the kiss had started it was suddenly over, and Hermione was looking up into Draco's amber eyes as he licked his lips, tasting the last bit of her. Just before he pulled away, he took a deep breath through his nose. Intermixed with her scent was one he knew immediately, desire. It was with great strength that he didn't pull her down the halls to his bedroom to see how far he could go with her, to sate his wolf. Instead, he kept hold of her hand and pushed the double doors wide open. He turned just in time to see her reaction. Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the library in front of her. Her legs gave way underneath her, and she was thankful for his hand still holding her up.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	3. Mates

**A/n: This chapter is short, only about 2k in word length, but it's pretty jammed packed.**

 **I know most of my chapters tend to leave off on these dramatic stops, it won't always be like that, but this first part of Draco and Hermione's journey is pretty deep and there really is no other way to end them ;)**

 **As always thank you for your amazing, rainbow, sunshine and werewolf kiss filled reviews. Please send more as they push me to write as fast as possible.**

 **I am updating this story on the fastest time frame of any of my other stories (Magical Orphans, Out of Prison: Sentenced to Life and A Year to Remember) because the muse is strong! I know a few days seems like a lot, but I have two/three betas this has to get through before it comes to you and we (me and them) all have lives. Thank you for your patience.**

 **Thank you to the amazing kanewolfe and gidgetmalfoy.**

* * *

 _Friday, 3 November_

* * *

Draco had been watching her for mere seconds when he felt her grip tighten; suddenly she was crumbling under her weight. He caught her tightly in his arms, pulling her flush against his body in a way that made his whole body tingle with the desire for more. He listened carefully, waiting for her breathing to steady. When she finally stood up, he released his tight hold but kept his arm wrapped around her waist in case she faltered again. He also found that he was unwilling, at present, to sever physical contact with her.

The desire to remove her from the library and enjoy her every curve endlessly disappeared as he stared at her reaction to the room. She was alight with fascination and awe as she in the full expanse of the Malfoy library. Though he had never admitted it out loud, he had thought many times about showing this library to Granger in his youth. When he would see her excitement and joy over the Hogwarts Library, which was only a fourth the size of his, he knew she was one of the few who could truly appreciate it.

Hermione finally loosened her dry tongue and stuttered, "I don't believe it. This is your family library? For your house?"

Draco smirked at her, pleased with her reaction. "Yes, this is the library."

Hermione turned to him, her bright brown eyes locking on his pale amber eyes to ask, "How do you ever leave?"

Draco couldn't help but chuckle. "Not all of us find libraries to be the most fascinating places on the planet, Granger."

Hermione laughed, a sound that made Draco's heart beat madly, as she took a step away from him towards the library. While he was happy for the distraction that the library had offered from his momentary lapse of reason, he also wanted desperately to know what she thought about the kiss. He should be cursing Merlin that she had shown up just a day before the full moon and thrown his world into chaos, but right now all he could focus on was the need to feel her lips again.

"May I borrow any book?" Hermione asked, turning slightly to look at Draco as she took off into the library. She moved out of his grasp, something that caused him to feel a sudden anxiety that she may fall again. Keeping himself less than a foot away, he followed her for ten minutes as she made her way up and down the tall aisles of books, stopping every so often to look at the titles closest to her before moving on. He was thankful that in the year following the war he and his mother had purged the library of any books about blood purity or hatred of muggles and muggle-borns.

"You have Pride and Prejudice?" exclaimed Hermione stopping in her tracks at the sight to grab it off the shelf. She turned to him and held the book in question out to him. "Why do _you_ have Pride and Prejudice?"

Draco smirked, he had known when they turned down this aisle that she would stop eventually, as it was the area that Addi had added her large collection of muggle fiction. "It's Addi's book."

Hermione's face fell, she couldn't explain why she had had a momentary flicker of hope that it was here because of him. She quickly hid her disappointment with a smile. "Well, I think I like Addi even more now."

"Would it surprise you to know that I've read it?" Draco asked her after she had put the book back on the shelf and had turned to walk away. He smiled brightly when she turned around, her eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms, fixing him with a stare that he knew meant "prove it." With a playful gleam in his eyes, he stalked closer to her. When he was close enough, he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "My favourite part was when she said that he could only call her Mrs Darcy when she was incandescently happy."

Hermione turned to stare at him, his face was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek and she couldn't help the goosebumps that broke out all across her skin. His amber eyes were locked on hers, and moving in fast when his lips found hers again. She shouldn't have been shocked, but she was still struggling with the idea that she was being kissed by Draco Malfoy inside Malfoy Manor amidst a shelf of muggle fiction in his library. As his arms wrapped around her, she forgot that she should be concerned about where she stood, or who exactly was kissing her, or even what it all meant, and instead she gave in. She allowed him to pull her tight against his body as he lifted her. On pure instinct, she pulled her skirt up so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he backed them into the shelf housing the muggle literature.

With her back firmly against the shelves, he deepened the kiss, running his tongue tentatively across her bottom lip. She opened her mouth in response, needing more of him. Her hand moved to his hair as she ran her fingertips along his scalp, teasing the short strands, delighting in the hiss he made as she pulled lightly.

As his hand moved from her back down to grip her arse, they heard someone clear their throat not ten feet from them. Draco broke their kiss and turned to see Ellis smirking at the end of the row of shelves. Never before had Draco wanted to throttle his best friend so suddenly, but today was a day for many firsts. Carefully he set Hermione down on her feet. Before he turned toward Ellis, Draco made sure to step in front of Hermione slightly so she could right her clothing without the prying eyes of his soon-to-be dead friend.

Ellis cleared his throat once more, tilting his head slightly as he took in the fury in Draco's eyes and the delicate blush on the witch's face. "Addi wanted me to come find you. She said she had a question about tomorrow."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "And it couldn't have waited til later?"

"She's your cousin mate. I just do her bidding," Ellis said with a smirk as he turned and left, effectively ending the conversation, and leaving Draco to deal with the mess.

A minute passed and Draco was fighting between the desire to chase after Ellis and fire a severe stinging hex at him, and wanting to turn and finish the kiss that had been interrupted. Before he could do either, Hermione whispered, "Malfoy, what the hell is going on?"

Draco lowered his head before he turned. "I honestly don't know."

She watched him carefully. The previous arrogance leaving his body, as his shoulders slumped and his eyes closed. "What do you mean you don't know? You've kissed me twice this morning, all within the last thirty minutes. The last time I bloody saw you was at the Battle, and it's not like we were even friends."

Draco ran a hand thru his hair and walked towards the chairs at the end of the row of shelves. Sitting down in one keeping his head in his hands. "Since the bloody moment you arrived, I've been fighting back the wolf to keep him from pawing all over you. I've never felt anything like this. This incessant need to smell you, touch you, kiss you, be near you- I have no idea what's happening Granger, but it's not like you've stopped me."

Hermione took the seat across from him and bit the corner of her lip with his last sentence. It was true she hadn't once tried to push him away or stop him. In fact, she had delighted in the kiss. Had she not been distracted by the library, she would have wanted to explore kissing him again. "No, I haven't," she admitted. "Honestly, I want to kiss you again, but it doesn't make any logical sense."

With her admission, Draco fought the wolf's immediate desire to cover her lips with his again. Instead, he gripped the arms of the chair tighter. Raising his eyebrows, he looked up at her. "It doesn't make sense, but it feels damn good."

Hermione rolled her eyes at that, but couldn't disagree with him. Silence descended on them, as they both lost themselves in their own thoughts.

Across the Manor, Ellis sauntered into the sitting room adjacent to the gardens where Addi sat with the Prophet open. "I told him you needed him."

"Well, where is he then?" Addi asked, closing the paper and setting it on the table next to her.

Ellis smirked. "He's a bit preoccupied at the moment, but I'm sure he'll be along."

Addi's eyes narrowed, leaning forward she asked, "What do you mean he's preoccupied?"

"Well, he was a little busy snogging her senseless, so I think he'll be a few minutes," replied Ellis with a smirk as he shrugged and sat down to read the Prophet she had just forfeited.

Addi stormed to her feet and took off, yelling behind her. "Damn it, Ellis!"

Addi had been worried about leaving them alone but trusted Draco's melancholy attitude and the fact that Hermione Granger surely would _never_ let anyone touch her without her consent to keep the two from each other. Now, all hell would break lose and it was all her fault. Damn Ellis too, for knowing what it meant and doing nothing.

She ran as fast as she could, following their scent to the library and down the rows of shelves. When she turned the corner and found the pair in chairs across from one another she slowed, as she caught her breath. Her frustration must have been evident on her face, because, as she neared them, they both sat back a little.

"What the bloody hell have you done, Draco?" Addi said, her voice thundering in the small space between the shelves.

"What do you mean?" Draco said, not getting up from his seat but instead sitting further back.

"You bloody kissed her! What the hell were you thinking?" Addi yelled, her voice still loud as she took in the sight of Hermione's flushed cheeks and her slightly skewed skirt.

"What does that matter, Addi?" Hermione asked between the two Malfoys. She wasn't totally clear on why she was kissing Draco, but she didn't understand why Addi or anyone else needed to be involved either.

Addi turned her eyes from her cousin to look at Hermione, innocent up til now and caught up in something far more complicated than she knew. Her shoulders dropped, and she shook her head slightly. "When he kissed you, did you mind? You haven't seen each other in years, and from what I've gathered your history might not have been so great, but did you mind him kissing you, Hermione?"

Hermione bit her lip, suddenly concerned about what this could mean. Of course, she hadn't minded the kiss, in fact, she could still feel the tingle on her lips from where his had been. Looking at Draco briefly she saw that his eyes were locked on her's, waiting for her answer, "No. I didn't mind at all, and it makes no logical sense. That's what Malfoy and I were just discussing."

"Draco, from the moment I arrived I could smell desire and attraction on you. That's why you're irritated and jumpy. It's been that way since Hermione arrived, hasn't it?" Addi asked, now looking at her cousin.

"Yes."

Addi looked at Hermione briefly before looking at Draco and asking, "And has her scent been undeniable to you? Have you yearned to smell it more?"

Draco's eyes grew wide, as he nodded. Hermione looked at him curiously, suddenly understanding his question from outside the library. She had never had anyone comment on how she smelled, good or bad, and she took a quick whiff of herself to make sure she didn't smell horrible.

Addi shut her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "You shouldn't have kissed her Draco, but you couldn't help yourself because... because.. well, you two, this means that you're mates. Now that you've kissed her, she's laced with slight levels of werewolf DNA now. It's not the same as being bitten but she'll be drawn to you, and you to her. Especially since your wolf has claimed her as mate."

Hermione sat back, her eyes wide as her brain tried to process what Addi had just said. She had only a brief understanding of what werewolf mates meant. She couldn't possibly be Malfoy's mate, that was impossible. They were impossible together. Hermione looked at Draco, who wore a similar expression of disbelief before the pieces seemed to click for him, and suddenly he looked petrified. "That's why she smells so good, she's my mate?"

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	4. Questions

**A/n: Obviously this update is coming sooner than usual, and that's because I'm super excited about this chapter! I've been sitting on it for almost a week, and it's my favourite chapter written so far!**

 **Just a refresher, Ellis Yaxley is fancasted as Richard Madden!**

 **As always please leave reviews, they are the only currency I ask for and they make me so happy!**

 **Huge thanks to kanewolfe and gidgetmalfoy for all the support and love they give!**

* * *

 _Friday, 3 November_

* * *

Hermione stared out the window in the corner of the library she had now occupied for a few hours. She knew it was near lunchtime, but with no desire to see Draco, she stayed where she was. She had found this corner after Draco had stormed off again, Addi following after him with an apologetic look on her face. Hermione had moved among the bookshelves letting the literature calm her racing heart until she found the alcove she was currently in and settled down to think.

When she had arrived here this morning, her biggest concern was the nightmares she was sure to have following her visit to the Manor. And while still a concern, it was minor compared to the thoughts now plaguing her. Her worries had intensified when she realized that she was stuck at Malfoy Manor for five days with moody, irritating werewolves. One of which was her old classmate who had never had anything remotely close to a nice thing to say about her. Now, she was faced with a whole new problem. One that had her brain both at a standstill and free falling into an abyss. She was a werewolf's mate.

After Addi had uttered the words aloud, they seemed to sink like quicksand around her. Enveloping her in their meaning. It wasn't something she had spent a lot of time studying before trying to change laws. She had a brief overview of knowledge at best, to better understand any couples that would need aid or she would need to work with. What she did know troubled her, because it felt like every ounce of her control was being taken away.

As if reading from a textbook Hermione went through what she knew in her mind about werewolf mates. Though lycanthropy was one of the most studied branches of magical creatures, werewolf mates were still something rarely discussed in most texts. The text she had read had explained that once a wolf comes into contact with the person who they, by scent alone, deem to be their mate, the compulsion to be near them will never go away. The wolf inside the wizard or witch will pursue the mate at all costs; even during the full moon, they will fight to be near their mate, making transformations even more painful. On top of that, once the mate accepts the bond, they find themselves unable to stay away. Once DNA is shared, the bit of lycanthropy is shared between the mate and the wolf, and the desire to claim becomes uncontrollable. It will only relent once the mate has been claimed by the wolf, and even then they would not survive weeks without each other.

With a large sigh, she pulled her legs up tighter and leaned her head on her knees. Even now she was fighting the urge to find him. To find Draco _fucking_ Malfoy and kiss him again. Her five days trapped in the Manor, suddenly seemed as though they would never end. Frustrated with her train of thought, Hermione used an old trick her mother had taught her to clear her mind, by singing songs in her head.

Hermione was finally interrupted from her sullen reflection by the clearing of a throat. Turning she saw Ellis, the wizard who had interrupted Draco and her kiss earlier. Hermione could tell by the smile on his face that, like Addi, this werewolf was friendly, and immediately she thanked Merlin that it wasn't Draco who had been standing there. Looking him over quickly, she thought he looked familiar, but she couldn't place him.

"Hello, Hermione," he said, his deep voice filling the small space as his blue eyes danced over the scene.

"Hello, you're Ellis, right?" Hermione sat up and loosened her legs as he took a seat opposite her.

He nodded as he sat back in the chair. "You've turned quite a boring afternoon into one that I wouldn't want to miss." Ellis tilted his head to the side as he watched her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, sarcasm dripping from every word as she replied, "Well, I'm so glad to have provided you with entertainment."

Ellis smirked, his past aside, he knew right now that he would end up liking this witch. "Mates, huh?"

Hermione sighed, looking down, the annoyance she had felt moments ago gone, as the despair crashed over her. "Yeah, that's what I hear."

"I might be able to answer any questions you have, being a werewolf with a mate and all." Ellis offered her a warm smile and the chance to question him. She wasn't how he had expected. The Hermione he had heard tales about would have been fighting against being given a life sentence. But here she sat, quiet and contemplative.

Hermione sat up, looking at him. "You have a mate?" She couldn't believe her luck, though she wasn't sure how much she truly _wanted_ to hear.

Ellis leaned back, getting comfortable, "Yes I do. Demanding little thing likes to think she's the boss."

Hermione gave him a look before she asked, "Who?"

"I figured it would be obvious. Addi." A smile broke out on his face as soon as he said her name. He had never been an emotional person, but the mere mention of his mate was enough to make his heart pound and joy to overtake his mind.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, in her brief time with Addi, she had never let on, but it explained why she understood more than Draco had. "Addi, wow. So when did you find out you were mates?"

"Well it's slightly different for us, since we're both wolves, but I remember when Draco came back from his fateful trip to her home in France, I could smell her immediately on his clothing. I was able to ignore it, scent isn't as strong on clothing. But the day she arrived here at the Manor before the full moon hoping to do her transformation with Draco, we both felt it. It was like a deep pull on the inside to claim that person. That's what it's like for a wolf at least." Ellis said, hoping that she would understand a little of what Draco was going through.

"I don't feel that, but I do feel the desire to get up and find him. Even now as we speak," Hermione admitted her cheeks flushing with her honesty.

"No need to be embarrassed, it's what's supposed to happen when a wolf finds his mate," Ellis said, taking a breath before he continued. "Draco will feel that ten times worse than you right now. He won't just have the _desire_ to find you. He's fighting the need to find you, I guarantee it, almost a compulsion. His wolf wants his mate, to protect her, to claim her, to take care of her. It'll be his sole focus for the rest of his life, even during the full moon."

Hermione swallowed, this was _not_ explained in textbooks, but she could see the truth in his eyes. Stuttering she asked the question she was hoping would break the spell, "But Draco and I, we have a horrible history. How can his wolf think I should be his mate? It's absurd!"

"It doesn't matter, history or no history. I had never met Addi before I smelled her, only heard about her in passing from Draco. She was meaningless _until_ I smelled her," Ellis recalled the feeling, the deep need.

"But we would be _horrible_ together, truly. You don't understand our past, you don't understand what we went through." Hermione's voice broke slightly, in her desperate need for something to click, for someone to come forward and assure her that of course, she couldn't be with Malfoy.

"I know more than you think," Ellis said, his smile falling. He had hoped to avoid this conversation with her yet, but it seemed she needed to understand.

"What do you mean?" Raising her eyebrows she eyed him sceptically, no one could possibly know how horrible of a match she was for Malfoy.

"You're Hermione Granger, war-heroine, best friend to Harry Potter. I am Ellis Yaxley, son of Corban Yaxley, a man you evaded at the Ministry. A man who instead of being punished himself, Voldemort decided a better punishment would be to have his son turned into a werewolf by Fenrir Greyback," Ellis paused, taking a deep breath. Hermione's eyes were wide, horror on her face. "I could hate you. I could _blame_ you for being a werewolf. However, I already smell him on you, his wolf is aching to claim you, to mark you, but I smell him already. Draco, he's a member of some weird pack we have going on. Because Addi is _my_ mate, and Draco is _her_ cousin, that makes him pack, and you've just joined. I have no anger for you, in fact I feel like you've become an extension of us. In a way, Hermione, you've already become pack."

Hermione quickly wiped away the tears that had were swimming in her eyes, both at the idea that he was turned to punish his father, being completely blameless himself and at the thought that she was already a pack member. Which meant she was _truly_ fated to Draco Malfoy. How had this day gone so horribly wrong?

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in. I hadn't even fully processed what was happening before Addi and I both claimed each other. You don't have that same need. Honestly, you could run after the five days are up, but realize he will follow you, he won't be able to help it. A werewolf would move mountains or die trying to claim his mate. He'll turn himself inside out for you. I don't say that to scare you, but you need to understand the power you currently hold over him. And while I am truly sorry that your choice is somewhat taken away, in my experience the wolf is not wrong. Addi and I, well I've never been happier. Other couples that I've talked to, having a mate is the best and strongest love they'd ever experienced," Ellis offered her a warm smile. He really hoped that she wouldn't cause Draco pain by dragging it out, and while he was sure they had a _lot_ of issues to iron out, she needed to know what was at stake.

Hermione sat quietly, unable to formulate thought to respond back. If this was true, than her choice had already been made for her, from the moment she allowed Malfoy to kiss her in front of the library. He was the last person on the planet she had ever thought of even being friends with, but it seemed like unless she moved forward they would both go crazy with their desire to be together.

"Look it's lunch time and I'm starving. Why don't we get some sandwiches to eat in here?" Ellis asked, watching as if he could actually see the wheels turning in her brain.

Hermione nodded, unable to provide words at that moment. She watched as Ellis called an older elf with lots of fuzzy white hair who she learned was named Norman. She remained quiet until he appeared with a tray full of sandwiches and a few bottles of butterbeer. "Thank you, Norman," she gave the small elf a smile, which was returned to her.

With a deep bow, Norman answered, "With pleasure, Miss. Please call if you need anything else." And with a small _pop_ , he disappeared again.

"How many house elves does the Manor have?" Hermione asked, refraining from asking about Draco.

"Only the two. The last one went with Draco's mum when she moved out." Ellis grabbed a sandwich and a butterbeer from the tray before he sat back in his chair.

Hermione nodded as she ate, somewhat surprised to learn that Narcissa Malfoy had moved out. Was it because of her son's condition or too many bad memories of living in this house? She wasn't sure if she wanted to find out. However, she couldn't help but assume that eventually, if things continue how they were going, she would.

They ate in companionable silence, breaking it only when Hermione would ask questions about the house. After they had both finished, and Ellis called Norman back and the tray disappeared, did Hermione finally look back up at Ellis. "Is it horrible? Having all your choice taken away and being _forced_ to be with someone?"

Ellis's face fell for a moment, before he offered a small smile. "It's not horrible at all. Once Addi and I had claimed each other, which you only do if you're both werewolves, we realized the gravity of what had just happened. Prior to that, we just felt the need to do so, the compulsion to go through the motions." Ellis took a deep breath, he hoped he had sidestepped that particular admission well enough that she wouldn't focus on the process that went into being _claimed_. "We had no idea who we were, I didn't know anything about her except she was Draco's cousin, and I think she knew even less about me. Within twenty-four hours we went from strangers to mates, and sitting there together afterward, we both felt the other needs surface. The need to take care of one another, to love and support the other. So we started talking, and talking, and if the full moon hadn't interrupted our talking we would have continued." Ellis paused, taking a breath, and allowing it to sink in a little, "Addi still goes to France a lot, because while we're mates, she still has obligations to her family there, and everytime she leaves, the need to be near her happens all over again. But what we have is more intimate and wonderful than any relationship she and I had had before. She was still _in_ a relationship when it happened. That's how strong the compulsion is, you can't ignore it."

Hermione swallowed, she wanted to believe that it was that beautiful, that it could be that special. She reasoned that it probably was for _them_ , for Ellis and Addi. But she and Malfoy? that could never happen. Before she could give it much thought, she heard a scuffle a few bookshelves down from where they sat.

"I told you, Draco, she needs _time_ ," Addi grunted struggling to keep the blonde wizard back.

Ellis understood the noise and stood up to go assist Addi. Hermione's eyes followed him as he left. Ellis turned the corner on the shelves and saw Addi standing in front of Draco, attempting to push him backwards, but he knew she stood little chance. While they were all werewolves, he and Draco outweighed her by at least three stone.

"Draco she needs time," Ellis put a hand on his shoulder when he was finally close enough. With Ellis and Addi both pushing on Draco, he was forced back a few feet but still struggled relentlessly against them. Ellis knew being away from her would be torture, but already recognizing Hermione as someone who could be pack meant that he also felt an undercurrent of protection for her.

"No! I need to be near her, put me in a _bloody_ bubble charm if you want. Stupefy me if you have to, but I can't take it anymore!" Draco shouted, his voice echoing in the large library.

"Draco, she's not ready. She didn't even fully understand it. I'm not sure if she does now," Ellis used more force to hold back the desperate werewolf, as he continued to struggle against them. He could see the need in his amber eyes and knew fighting the wolf would only get harder for his friend.

Hermione stood from her chair. Having heard enough, she was compelled to act. As she reached the end of the shelves, her voice barely above a whisper, "It's fine, he can come over. I have some questions for him as well."

With tremendous force, Draco pushed past his pack. Her permission was like a lightning bolt, his wolf gaining the strength he needed to go to her. He closed the few yards separating them quickly, before he pulled her into his body. With his mouth near the spot that he desperately wanted to bite down on, he recognized other needs coming forward. A strong need to comfort and protect her, that fought against his need to claim. He was surprised when she relaxed in his arms, taking deep breaths of his scent in the same way he was of her.

Once Draco released her, he kept hold of her hand and moved them back towards the alcove. He sat down in the chair she had occupied, before pulling her into his lap. He saw Ellis and Addi follow after them, their eyes wide in surprise. He sighed when Hermione leaned back against his chest, allowing him to wrap his arms around her fully.

Logically Draco knew this made no sense, and if Addi had told him this would happen yesterday he would have checked her straight into St. Mungo's. But as he sat here holding her in his arms and in breathing her scent, he delighted in the feel of Hermione Granger. He could feel it. Beyond anything he could explain, she was the one for him. He desperately wanted to claim her, to make her his forever, but he also knew she needed time.

Hermione couldn't explain why she hadn't insisted on being left alone, given more time. She certainly couldn't explain why she was very content in his arms. What she knew, however, was the moment she heard his voice her heart raced. The desire, which had been ignorable moments before when she sat alone with Ellis, had tripled in strength, making it impossible to ignore. Sitting on his lap just felt like an extension, like the most natural thing in the world. Turning to Ellis and Addi she asked the question that had been plaguing her for the last few hours, "If I go through with this, which it seems impossible not to, how do we explain this to everyone?"

Addi looked from Draco, who also appeared curious, even as his hand stroked Hermione's hip, to Hermione's deep brown eyes. "You can opt for the truth or you can make up a lie, but the choice is up to you. Not everyone in my life knows or would understand that I'm as good as married."

Hermione peeked up at the comment. "Do we need to get married, is that required? Or does the magic of being mate supersede that?"

This time Ellis spoke up, having done far more research then Addi, "You don't _have_ to get married, your status as a couple is recognizable because you take part in old blood magic when you're marked. However, the old blood magic that was enacted at the dawn of magic, and was rewritten by Neptus Arlo in the fourth century, does still require marriage and sharing of vows for you to have children." It was something that he and Addi had discussed at length.

Draco noticed that Hermione's heart sped up at the mention of children, and he prayed that going forward they could discuss whatever it was that caused that. He knew he was ready to move forward in anyway that she was comfortable with. Even now he was desperate to make it official.

Addi looked at the couple, with a soft smile. "While I won't pretend not to be annoyed with Draco because he should have shown more self-control, I do understand. And you do already feel like pack. We'll give you some time to talk, if you want me for anything, I'll be in the sitting room."

Hermione nodded, her heart starting to speed up at the idea of being alone with Draco again. She watched as Addi and Ellis walked hand and hand out of their row of books before she turned in Draco's lap to look at him.

Before she could begin her questions, Draco started speaking. "I know that none of this is fair, and doesn't make any bloody sense. I had forgotten all about mates when I smelled you, and I'm sure now that you've talked to Ellis you at least understand some of it." He paused, running his fingers through his hair. "I just want to get to know you, and I've never called you anything but Granger. Can I call you by your given name, would that be alright?"

Hermione looked at him carefully, quiet for a few moments. Giving him a soft smile she said, "Please, call me Hermione."

* * *

 **Three stone is approximately 42 pounds**

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	5. Ellis & Addi

**A/n: This chapter was written entirely as thanks for showering me with amazing reviews! We just hit the 100 mark, and I'm so happy that I had to do something special! I love you, my readers, so much! This is a little insight into Ellis and Addi, which there will be quite a bit of them in this story.**

 **This has NOT been beta'd so please ignore any gaping issues, and I do not want concrit, so please if you see an issue please let it pass. When my betas do get to this, it will be fixed.**

* * *

 _Friday, 3 November_

* * *

Ellis pulled them through the doors of the library, and with a quick wave of his hand shut the doors behind them. Before _his_ mate could question it, he pushed her against the closed doors. His hands covered her wrists and pulled them above her head, his lips rushing to meet hers. Between the full moon and the desire and arousal that filled the air, he had had a hard time controlling the wolf from needing to claim _his_ mate.

Addi struggled against his grip for a moment before relaxing against his lips. He ground his hips against hers and deepened their kiss until they were both gasping for breath and he had to pull away.

"Well good afternoon to you too," Addi said with a smirk on her face. He loved when her cheeks flushed and her eyes glowed amber with desire. It was a look that only he was privy to, and it drove him wild.

"Couldn't stand it anymore, bloody horny werewolf and witch in there. I swear the shelves trap the scents," Ellis grumbled as he let go of Addi's wrists, entwining his fingers in her's as they started walking down the hallway.

They walked in silence til they reached the sitting room Addi had told the pair she would be. Few saw the side of Addi that he loved the most. Had she gone to Hogwarts, he knew she would have been sorted into Hufflepuff because of her kindness and loyalty to those closest to her, which knew no bounds.

He pulled them both to the loveseat, unable to keep much distance between the two of them at present. She had been gone three days, which to him so near the full moon felt like three weeks. Addi summoned the paper she had been reading as he burrowed down into the couch, pulling her partially on top of him. When she was comfortable he nuzzled into her neck, kissing over the bite that never went away. He nipped it lightly, causing an adorable squeak from _his_ mate.

"You didn't force him to kiss her," Ellis assured, kissing her neck lightly. Knowing Addi, she would feel tremendous guilt over what both Draco and Hermione were going through right now.

Addi closed the paper before turning against him, her now brown eyes finding his blue. "It certainly feels like my fault. If I had just warned Draco what all this meant, he might not have kissed her."

"Adelaide Malfoy, you had no way of knowing that the most depressed, reserved, arrogant person on the planet would actually end up kissing someone who we know he's had issues with, or that she would even _allow_ it," Ellis said, careful to sidestep words that were common place in his childhood. He no longer desired to have anything to do with blood prejudices, but they were hard to shake from his vocabulary.

Addi looked down. She understood what Ellis was saying but the guilt was too much. Draco was like a brother to her, and she cared immensely about his happiness. She knew from personal experience that being mated was one of the most amazing experiences you could ever hope to have, but it was still hard to have your choice in the matter taken away. She and Ellis weren't the typical werewolf mates, as there were not many who were both werewolves; but they did know of some mated couples who might be able to shed some light and offer insight. "Maybe we can help them."

Ellis smiled, thankful for her quickly rebounding optimism. His mate was a constant source of happiness and light and had spread that into the lives of everyone he knew. Every change to his best friend, Draco, and to the Manor itself was thanks to the beautiful woman who sat next to him. "What do you propose my love?"

"Why don't we reach out to Matt and Cleo and maybe even Terrance and Isabella?" Addi said, a smile lighting up her face again as she realized that what Hermione needed most right now was information, and they had friends who she was sure would be happy to provide it. Draco would be satisfied as long as _his_ mate was. It was a win-win situation.

Ellis leaned forward, kissing her softly on the lips. "You brilliant, wonderful woman. I love you."

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	6. Temptation

**A/n: My lovely readers, I'm SOOOO sorry this chapter took me so long. I faced a huge writing block on this chapter, and my wonderful beta was sick.**

 **Chapter 7 is written and 8 is being written, so never fear!**

 **As always please, please leave me love in the form of reviews, they're a necessary currency for this work.**

 **Tons of beta love to kanewolfe and my alpha reader gidgetmalfoy.**

* * *

 _Friday, 3 November_

* * *

Draco's breath caught in his throat before he swallowed. At no point in the six years they had spent as classmates had he even thought her first name, he had always called her Granger. This would change their relationship, not as significantly as her scent had, but certainly, change it. He didn't know if he could go forward getting to know her, without using her given name. With his voice low, he whispered, "Hermione."

Hermione took in a sharp breath, muscles, that she hadn't felt in a long time, clenched, and her heart raced as she both heard and watched her name move over his lips. It was such an involuntary response, but so strong. She didn't know if it was the werewolf DNA inside of her, or that she had never heard him use her given name. She wondered if she said his name, would he experience a similar sensation? "May I call you Draco?"

Hermione couldn't help smiling as she watched him carefully, he nodded, his face remaining passive. The rest of his body, however, betrayed his reaction. His hand paused in the rubbing of her hip, instead tightening around her flesh, and she felt his length begin to grow underneath her. His eyes had turned the color of deep amber, as he looked at her in what she could only describe as hunger. Whether the lycanthropy, their growing feelings for each other, or the fact that they had never used each other's given names, she didn't know, and she wasn't sure she cared anymore.

Draco shook his head and tried to push the sensations away. Taking a deep breath he opened his mouth to speak when the scent filling the air registered in his brain. Arousal. Her arousal. And suddenly his brain registered that his mate was on his lap, and her smell was almost an acknowledgement of the growing need between them.

He grabbed her hips, pulling her around so she was seated facing him, he cursed the length of her skirt. As he growled in frustration, Hermione pulled out her wand, and split her yellow skirt up to the top her thigh, allowing her legs to sink on either side of his. Her core now nestled against his growing length, he growled low and locked eyes with her. He put his arm around her neck and pulled her down until he could lean forward and kiss her.

The hunger boiling inside of him for the tender part of her neck sought to overwhelm him until her lips touched his, and all he could focus on was that bit of tender flesh. As their lips moved in unison, he pulled her in closer to him. He had practically been celibate since his years at Hogwarts, though he couldn't even recall those witches at the moment, he was sure none of them had ever felt as perfect as Hermione did. Whether it was due to her being his mate or the years it had been since a female had been in his company, he didn't care, all he knew was that he couldn't touch her enough.

His hand moved down her thigh, feeling the silky, softness of her tights, which did nothing for him except make him want to rip them off of her. He ached to touch her bare skin secreted beneath long layers. He growled in frustration and moved his lips from her mouth to begin tasting more flesh. His hand on her hip tightened when she moaned as his lips moved to a spot under her jaw. He teased it for a few seconds before he continued his trek down.

Just as he was about to kiss his way over the tender spot of flesh between her neck and shoulder, he heard a small voice at the edge of the bookshelves. Moving his lips away, he peered around Hermione in the direction of the sound that had cleared his mind of lust.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. The return letter from your friend just arrived. I thought you would want to know," Addi said sheepishly. She ran her finger along the scroll in her right hand as Hermione climbed to sit back on top of Draco's lap, ignoring Addi's eyes at the slit in her skirt.

Hermione summoned the letter with a quick wave of her wand, "Thank you, Addi."

Addi gave Hermione a smile before she turned and left, moving quickly between the bookshelves towards the door.

Hermione opened the scroll and eyed Harry's hasty writing. Her eyes moved back and forth as she read the shock in his response, and questioning if he could try and break the wards. He questioned if she was comfortable staying there, and how he could help. After Hermione finished reading the letter, she looked up to see Draco watching her carefully his previously deep amber eyes now the cool grey she had always known.

"Well, what does Potter have to say?" Draco asked, his voice full of aristocratic irritation. It was so familiar to the Draco she had known at Hogwarts, that she almost wanted to laugh.

"Harry wants to know if I'm ok. He also might have asked if he needs to come here and try to break the wards so I can leave." Hermione knew the animosity between the two wizards wasn't something that would go away easily. However, currently she sat on the lap of the last wizard she could ever have imagined kissing, and if she could change, so could he.

Draco's hands clenched down on her hips. He clutched her as though someone might swoop in and take her away. Up until this moment, he hadn't experienced the fear of having her taken from him, but it showed up with irrationality in that second. His teeth clenched together he said, "you can't undo the wards. You can't leave."

Hermione knew immediately that something had shifted in Draco, his hands biting into her flesh to the point of pain, and his eyes full of fear. She ran her hand along his forearm, trying to comfort him, "Draco, I'm not going to ask him to even try. I was only going to ask if he could go to my room and get some clothes for me. Actually, I'll ask him to ask Hannah to do it, he'll end up getting me the worst outfits imaginable."

Draco loosened his grip, slightly on Hermione's hip. His wolf whined, panic and the need to stay near her flooding all of his responses. She had only been at the manor for a few hours, but suddenly it felt like he couldn't breathe without being near her.

The need to claim her doubled, only then could his wolf be sure that she was his, and only his. He knew she wasn't ready but he ached to complete the act of claiming her. If only to assure himself that she wasn't going anywhere. He shook his head, they needed a distraction, away from the need to claim her, away from temptation.

He shook his head, and smiled at her, "Let's run by the owlery and then I want to show you something."

His smile brought on her own, she got to her feet, and with a quick wave of her wand fixed her skirt, and set her clothes to rights. "Lead the way."

Ten minutes later Draco led Hermione out towards the barn, her arm tucked into his as they walked. He had watched her carefully as she had replied to Potter, and though he was still uncomfortable, he had been relieved to see that she really only did ask for clothes to be sent and that someone feed her cat. They had five days to figure out what to do about their situation but he already hated the idea that she would leave and never return after the wards came down.

Even in the open air, her scent still managed to hit him with every gust of wind. He found that as long as he touched her, he could control the impulse to claim or kiss her. With her tucked in beside him, he didn't miss when she shivered slightly, pausing along the path to the barn, he removed his outer cloak to put it around her. He smiled down at her because as soon as it was fixed around her shoulders her smell mingled with his and everything was perfect. He leaned down to press a soft kiss to her lips, before he tucked her arm back in his and proceeded towards the barn.

Hermione couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. While she knew on some level that her reactions were purely based on the werewolf DNA in her system, she had also never been treated so wonderfully by anyone. She knew why he couldn't get enough of her, and while she didn't fully understand the reasoning, she couldn't help but feel adored by it. Even now as they made their way through the gardens, his sweetness and gallantry was overwhelming. She had never felt so cherished.

Draco stopped just outside of the barn doors, his brain moving fast he also realized that he was standing just a few feet away when he had first recognized her smell as the smell of his mate. Shaking his head of the thought, he turned to look at her. "You're not afraid of thestrals are you?"

Hermione gave him a crooked smile and shook her head, "No."

Striding forward he flung the doors of the barn open. "Good. I want you to meet Aries and Carina, my thestrals." Draco grabbed her hand, and pulled her into the barn, anxious to show her his favourite creatures.

They spent the next hour in the barn, Draco couldn't believe how comfortable she was around thestrals. She explained that she hadn't always been but now that she could see them, they were much easier to like. Aries and Carina were delighted when they were fed a second time, and they both sat on the barn floor watching them tear into the dead animal, cuddling.

"You don't think this is weird?" Draco asked, his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulder as her head rested against his chest.

"No. You forget, Hagrid is one of my good friends and he would love to collect Dragons if he could. At least you don't have any of those," Hermione giggled, remembering their first year and how much trouble they all got into because of Hagrid's love of dragons.

Draco smirked, it was true. The trio always did hang around their old Care of Magical Creatures teacher, so he supposed it wasn't odd to her. He pulled her in tighter against him, overwhelmed by how perfect she might actually be for him.

After another fifteen minutes sitting on the ground, Draco stood up and pulled her up against him. He wasn't trying to push her but he kissed her lightly before he started walking back up to the Manor.

Hermione looked at him out of the corner of her eye, "Can I ask you something?"

Draco smiled, rubbing his arm up and down hers, "You can ask me anything. I'll keep nothing from you."

Hermione smiled, while all of this was new to both of them, she was happy that he wasn't going to fight against his feelings or their past. She needed his honesty most of all. Taking a deep breath she asked, "Well I actually have two questions. Why did your mother move out? And is it just my imagination or do some of the rooms look different since the last time I was here?"

Draco sighed, her questions were so innocent, so Hermione, just wanting to know more. But she touched on subjects that were hard, like her past and what had happened at the Manor. Even now he could flashback to that memory of looking her in the eyes and saying that he didn't recognize them, what a coward he was back then. "My mother moved out soon after my father was imprisoned. She didn't care for any of the old memories, and though she still comes to visit, and has helped with the renovations, she's much happier away from here. As soon as the war was over, father was taken into custody, mother and I placed on house arrest pending our trial. We began renovations as soon as possible. Mother had most of the ideas, but she gave me final say on a number of things. As odd as it is, I wanted to bring as much natural light into the Manor as possible. There were a number of rooms with only one window, which now have dozens, or a wall full of them."

Hermione nodded, a small smile on her lips, she was happy that he wanted to banish as much of the past as possible. "But why do you stay here Draco?"

He couldn't ignore the way his name made him feel, but he groaned at the question, "I can not be trusted away from this place."

Hermione was about to ask him what he meant when they reached the stairs leading up to the front door of the Manor. Draco turned to face her. "Can I take you on a tour? I promise not to go anywhere you don't want to go."

Thoroughly distracted, Hermione nodded. She was prepared to face her demons and knew she wouldn't stop him when he took her to the drawing room.

The tour took them a full two hours, especially with the random stops to kiss one another, and before they realized it Milly was popping in to tell them dinner was ready. Flushed and breathless they made their way to the small breakfast room, Draco telling Hermione that this is where they dined as a family as the Dining room was far too big. Hermione recalled the memory and hastily agreed.

Addi looked up when they entered the room holding hands. She could smell the desire on both of them, and smiled. Things seemed to be going better than ever, at least she hoped that was the case. She was seated next to Ellis, who was penning a response to one of the letters they had sent.

As soon as Hermione and Draco were seated, next to each other, Milly came in hovering individual cottage pies for everyone. Hermione looked at hers as it was placed in front of her, and smiled, it was one of her favourite meals that her mum used to make. Looking up, she saw that her's was easily half the size of theirs, and without waiting, each of the werewolves had already begun digging into their meal.

She rolled her eyes before taking a bite of it. She moaned out loud, it was just like her mum's and it made her her want to cry.

"We have a surprise for both of you," Addi said, five minutes later, having finished at least half of her pie, and her hunger satisfied enough to speak. "Ellis and I reached out to our friends, all of whom are mates, to have them share what information they know and their own personal experiences. None of them are both werewolves like Ellis and me, so they'll be able to offer, maybe, better insight."

Hermione smiled at Addi. "Thank you so much. I really want to know more, especially from a mated couple with only one wolf."

Ellis and Addi both smiled at her, while they rubbed hands under the table. They had spent most of the day in awe of Hermione, as she seemed to be handling all of this easily. Addi hadn't voiced her fear to Ellis, but she was afraid that soon, all of it would crash over Hermione. She wanted to be close when it did.

After everyone was finished eating, Draco stood and offered his hand to Hermione. "May I show you to your bedroom? Then we can go visit the library again."

Hermione nodded, suddenly breathless with the promise in his voice. It took so little for her muscles to clench, and her heart to race when he looked at her like that.

* * *

 **I'm American BUT from my understanding cottage pie is made with beef vs shepherd's pie which is made with lamb. I prefer beef, so tend to write that in.**

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	7. Breakdown

**A/n: Hello lovely readers, I wanted to again let you know about my facebook page where I feature sneak peeks of upcoming chapters and exclusive background content!**

 **Thank you kanewolfe for your amazing beta skills and gidgetmalfoy for loving all over this story!**

 **Please consider leaving reviews, they really do mean the world to me, and they really do help give me feedback on what you think.**

* * *

 _Friday, 3 November_

* * *

As soon as the pair left the breakfast room, Draco grabbed Hermione around the waist and spun her in a circle. He smiled when she shrieked out loud. Though he had needed to eat and provide the wolf with nourishment, he had craved her the entire meal. Her scent still intoxicated and overwhelmed him. He looked at her flushed face and felt her chest heave against his, breathing heavy. He gave her a few moments to breathe before he lowered his lips to hers. Softly he explored her mouth, pushing his tongue past her lips, savouring his dessert.

Still lifted against his body, he again was forced to contend with her choice of skirts, and while it certainly allowed him to see her beautiful curves, it kept him from doing so many tantalising things. As her fingers ran through his hair, near the nape of his neck, he marvelled at how perfectly her body fit with his. He sat her down, finally allowing their lips to part. If she had been flushed before, it was nothing compared to her now, and he thanked Merlin for that giveaway into how much he affected her.

Hermione attempted to remove the smile from her face, but she just couldn't. Every moment since he had returned to the library, unable to stay away from her, had been a moment of pure magic. He wasn't the boy she had known at Hogwarts, this man fascinated and thrilled her and on some level scared her with his intensity. His normally grey eyes seemed to be stuck on a beautiful shade of amber. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed him lightly, delighting in the shift of his eyes to an even darker hue.

"I think it would be better if I showed you to your room, and stayed out of it. I can't promise to behave if I have you near a bed," Draco smirked. He raised her hand to his lips before he entwined their fingers and led her towards the wing of the house that housed the family rooms. Ellis and Addi had adopted the wing on the opposite end of the house, and while he knew Addi wasn't yet ready to give up her life in France, he hoped that they would stay once she did.

Hermione couldn't help but giggle, they were acting like a couple of teenagers. While she had seen the family wing on the tour, her curiosity had not yet been sated, and she kept finding more artwork, or interesting sculptures to look at on their way.

Draco had already decided that her room would be the room closest to his bedroom, and though it was still down the hall, given the size of the rooms, he knew that having her closer would keep him somewhat calm. Standing before a set of double doors, he recalled the last time they stood before another set of doors, and how everything had changed with his moment of weakness.

Hermione seemed to be thinking the same thing, because as soon as he paused, her wand came out, and put a slit in her skirt. As his lips claimed hers she stood on her tiptoes, waiting for his arms to snake around her. With one arm under her bum, she leapt into his arms and locked her legs around his waist. When her core rubbed against his growing erection, he groaned in the overwhelming torment.

With a gasp he pulled away from her, his body aching to push through the doors and lay claim to her, but his inner wolf sat down, firmly recognising the need to comfort her and not rush her. He took a deep breath, pleased when the tang of arousal hit his nostrils.

His voice low he nodded towards the doors. "Your room is in there. My room is just down the way, but you have a private ensuite, so you shouldn't have to leave."

Hermione smiled, she recognised his resolve in keeping them from moving too fast. She didn't bother fixing her skirt, figuring that it would likely get in the way again at some point before she fell asleep. Pushing open the doors, she gasped. In their tour, he hadn't shown her any of the bedrooms, so she wasn't surprised when her mouth fell open at the sight before her. While the rest of the house, with the exclusion of some rooms, seemed to be decorated with old-world opulence in mind, this room could best be described as modern. Large windows opposite her gave an amazing view of the gardens still lit with the setting sun, filling the room with an orangish glow. A large bed sat between two of the tallest window, covered in stark white linens, that was emphasised by the deep grey accents that filtered throughout the room.

Taking a step into the room, she noticed the subtleness of the space, a room that was warm and cosy while still being large and open. A low bookshelf ran the length of the wall that the doors were on, and a small sitting area faced the glowing fireplace. More plants decorated the surfaces, breaking up the stark white and grey scheme with beautiful pops of green.

Turning back towards the doors, she smiled at Draco, who stood leaning against the door frame. "This is beautiful."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief, he wanted her comfortable, as comfortable as she could be, at least. "It's yours, for as long as you want."

Hermione recognised his choice of words, she knew now, having spent all day with him, that Draco was battling his own demons. The most pressing of which was his fear that she was just going to leave him as soon as the wards went down. She understood that he feared her never returning. Moving back to him, she walked into his open arms. She looked into his now grey eyes, his brows furrowed with worry. "Well, I'm not sure how long I'll want it," she paused and leaned forward to kiss him. "Because I recognise that, at some point, I'm sure I'll want to stay in your room."

Hermione really could not stop smiling, as memories of the rest of the evening played through her mind. After they had left her bedroom, Draco had taken her back to the library, where he had shown her some of his favourite books. The two had sat in a large chair in another alcove, taking turns reading. It had been the sweetest moment of her entire life. Had she not been leaning against his chest, she was sure she could have swooned.

Back in her room, after Draco had dropped her off at the door like they had come back from a real date, she was pleased to see a large bag sitting on the bed. Opening it she found another letter from Harry.

 _Hermione,_

 _I know you say I don't need to come get you, but if anything happens, know I'll get the best curse breakers I can find. I'll bring those wards down the moment you tell me to. I'm worried about you, being stuck at that place for five days. Don't worry about work, I owled Kingsley, who also offered his assistance if you need it. Right now we're the only two people who know, Kings is worried about what the public's reaction would be to you being trapped at Malfoy Manor._

 _Hannah said she packed enough for any occasion while there, but she did heed your word and mostly packed jeans. She told me that she would personally make sure Crooks was fed._

 _Please owl if you need anything, 'Mione. I'm really worried._

 _Harry_

Hermione smiled and rolled up the letter. Oh, would she have a lot to explain when she was finally able to leave. She was thankful that they were sharing the information, she couldn't even imagine Ron's reaction to her being locked at Malfoy Manor. Removing her favourite t-shirt, an old N'Sync shirt her parents had bought when she had gone to their concert. She changed, thankful to finally be out of her heels, tights, and skirt.

Settling herself into the large bed after her quick trip to the bathroom, she waved her wand, snuffing most of the lights in the room. She was thankful that while the room looked modern, the sheets were as soft as a well loved tshirt, and with a chuckle she concluded it had to be elf magic.

Her mind began to wander as the day's events replayed. The more her mind raced through everything that had happened, the more her anxiety started to peek through. She had come here to explain about the new laws, and now she was trapped with three werewolves during the full moon, one of which was set on her being his mate. It wasn't that she wasn't beginning to feel something for Draco, but their past, all the horrible things he had things said to her and made her feel... how could she forget that?

She had spent the last few years avoiding men, unable to commit to anyone because no one really kept her interest. Now, if she went through with the mark, she would be as good as married, bonded for life. Was she ready for that? After she recognised would they begin to see each other clearly? Begin to see past their feelings and remember the past? What if he ended up hating her again? What if he really did still believe all the things he had once said about her? As her thoughts raced Hermione breaths became short, an anxiety attack starting to wash over her.

Once he claimed her, what if they could never go without each other? What if they couldn't function without the other? He never wanted to leave the Manor, the place she had once been tortured, that horrible word still carved into her skin, and what if she had to stay here with him?

Tears now streaming down her face as her sobs filled the room, she didn't hear the light pop from the corner of the room. She was going to be bound to Draco Malfoy, and what if she did end up marrying him? She would be the next Mrs Malfoy. She couldn't, she wasn't a pureblood, and his family surely hated her. How could she do this, how could she stay here for another five days, living in a state of unending bliss, allowing the attraction and desire to fuel their actions instead of thinking of the long term effects of this?

Hermione turned her face into the pillow, and sobbed openly, unaware of the movement outside of her door. As she struggled to catch her breath, she felt a warm hand rub the hair off her forehead. Opening her eyes, she saw the watery blob of Addi leaning over her.

"Shhhhh, it's ok. Everything will be ok," Addi murmured, pulling Hermione into her arms. She leant Hermione against her, the witch's head nestled against her shoulder, as she gently swayed, rubbing her back.

Between sobs, Hermione cried, "But...he….might….hate….me….he always….he hated….me."

Addi continued to offer shushing sounds to the anxious witch. Rocking back and forth, Addi offered what little comfort she had. "It'll be ok. I promise."

"I….I….can't live….here….I almost….di….died….here." Hermione sobbed, thoughts of that night replaying in her overwhelmed mind.

Addi pulled out her wand, and with a quick flourish, sent her observant hedgehog down the hall, to inform Draco.

Draco rushed down the hallway, his dark grey silk robe flowing behind him. He followed Addi's hedgehog until it evaporated outside of Hermione's door. He pushed the door open, his eyes widening in the darkness, but his wolfish traits allowing him to see Hermione crying in Addi's arms. He flew into the room, and sat next to Hermione, as Addi passed her over to him.

Hermione's crying slowed somewhat as she felt Draco's presence. Draco looked over her head at Addi, who offered a sad smile. "She's worried that you'll go back to hating her and that she'll have to live here."

Draco's heart ached, he knew this wouldn't be easy, and he had been waiting for the break down all day, figures it would happen when she was finally alone. His strong witch. He resumed Addi's shushing noises as Hermione's sobs grew again. He leant back on her pillows pulling her down with him as Addi stood to leave. With a serious look at Draco, she fished a vial from her robes. Draco recognised it immediately as Dreamless Sleep. He nodded and watched her leave.

Draco held her close, his hand didn't stop rubbing her back, even when her sobs started to die back down. "Hermione, love, what can I do?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. I'm just scared."

Draco nodded, "Can we talk about it in the morning? I think you need some sleep."

Hermione nodded, and Draco handed her the vial, which she uncorked and drained. They both adjusted until she lay tantalisingly against his chest, Draco's arm wrapped tightly around her. He focused his attention on her breathing, comforted by the small, vital movement. As her breaths grew longer, and her body sunk into him, he whispered, "I'll do whatever it takes, Hermione. I think I might be falling in love with you."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **So the last bit of this chapter may feel rushed, but I assure you it's exactly how wolfy Draco feels. He's been without companionship for years, and only had the company of house elves, Addi and Ellis and occasionally his mum. Suddenly Hermione shows up, and she doesn't make him feel like a monster, through her he's allowing some of his self-hate to disappear. I would love to hear your opinions about this though!**


	8. Panic

**A/n: Thank you for the wonderful feedback on the last chapter, I might ask a question after each chapter, that was fun.**

 **Huge thanks to my beta kanewolfe and my alpha gidgetmalfoy.**

 **As always reviews are the only currency I ask for, and they seriously warm my heart! Thank you for all the love you leave me!**

* * *

 _Saturday, 4 November_

* * *

Hermione's brown eyes opened to the sight of a pale patch of chest hair. It took her a moment to relive the events from the day before, with a flush of her cheeks, she recalled all the touches and kisses she had shared with the man she was currently laying on. Her eyes moved up his body to see the sleeping face of Draco Malfoy. It had never occurred to her that someone who was usually so arrogant could look so innocent, but he did in that moment. Now that she was being given the opportunity to stare at him without judgement, she allowed herself to take in all his features.

His once pointed features had smoothed out quite a bit, and with a full day's passing a five o'clock shadow was present on his jawline. The sight of it, caused an unfamiliar yearning to rub her cheek against his. With his eyelids shut and no changing irises to distract her, she could see just how long his lashes were. Unlike the rest of his hair, these were dark and thick, making her utterly jealous. His hair was rumpled and she could easily admit that this look was far better than the one she had seen all her years at Hogwarts. She preferred the non-slicked back blond hair that he now had.

Dragging her eyes away from his face, she continued her study of his body, trying to move as little as possible to avoid being interrupted. His muscles were well defined on his lean frame, and like most werewolves that she had met, he was wiry in design. While she hated to even admit it to herself, she could see why he had some arrogance, because, from her perusal of his body, he truly was the perfect specimen of a man. No wonder he caused her insides to clench.

Unable to ignore it any longer, her bladder made another point of awareness and she turned. Sitting up on the bed, she stretched, thankful for the deep sleep her bed companion seemed to be in. As she stood up, she felt an arm snake around her and pull her back against his side.

His groggy voice filled her ears. "Not allowed to leave yet."

Hermione smiled. "I have to, nature calls."

Draco smirked, but let her go. Without opening his eyes, he allowed his other senses to take in her movements. He couldn't recall a night in which he had slept better. Most nights would be the wolf pacing in his mind, giving him only a few hours of rest before he would be forced to function yet again. Last night was truly the first night in years that he had slept peacefully. He hated to admit it, but he knew it was because his wolf was satisfied having his mate near.

He opened his eyes when he heard her feet padding their way back across the carpet. She was dressed in a t-shirt and what he could assume were a pair of knickers, but the cold of the morning gave away that she wore nothing else. Smirking he pushed the wolf back again, reminding him of the need to go slow and in her time.

As soon as she was within arm's length he pulled her to him so that she was once again nestled on his side. "Good morning."

Hermione beamed, but remembering her breakdown last night, it quickly vanished to be replaced with a sudden rush of guilt. "I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me."

Draco looked at her, tilting his head to the side, "You have no reason to be sorry, Hermione, I'm surprised you waited that long to breakdown. Yesterday was probably the most stressful day you've had since the war."

Hermione nodded, agreeing. It truly had been the most stressful day she had had in a long time, but she still felt disappointed in her behaviour. As she opened her mouth to say that today would be better, she was silenced by his stomach rumbling in her ear, causing her to laugh. She looked up at Draco, who looked innocently amused.

With a smile she turned in his arms, draping herself on his body. "Let's feed the wolf, he must be starving."

Draco's smile grew, as he nodded. It was beyond anything he had ever hoped that he would find someone who understood the nature of a werewolf. Especially the need to eat. She was proving just how perfect she was, and while he was still stubbornly frustrated that his wolf had taken their choice away, he couldn't stop being grateful for the results.

When they were both dressed, Draco having headed back to his room, they headed down to the breakfast room, fingers entwined.

Hermione stopped midway down the back stairs to the kitchen, the large windows letting in the early morning sun, "Draco, can I ask you something?"

Raising her hand to his mouth, he kissed the top before placing a soft kiss on her upturned wrist. "You can ask me anything."

Hermione grinned, blush creeping up her neck to her cheeks, "Why me?"

Draco's smile grew, his eyes glinted in a quick flash of light amber. "Oh, Miss Granger, so many reasons, most of which I have little control over, but then I see those perfect lips and I have no doubt." With a rush he pushed her against the wall, capturing her lips. He was grateful that he was rid of that pesky skirt today. She wore a soft t-shirt that he could run his hands up. As his hand reached the expanse of skin above her hips, she giggled into his lips.

With a smirk he pulled away, leaving her breathless and continued on their way to the breakfast room.

Hermione eyed him from the corner of her eye, he was so mercurial and kept her on her toes constantly. Looking down at their entwined fingers she noticed that his skin wasn't nearly as pale as she remembered it being in school. While he was still extremely fair, his skin was just a few shades lighter than hers. Was it because of his work in the gardens and outside with his thestrals, or was it something else? She couldn't help but wonder even though she very much preferred this slightly tanned Draco Malfoy.

Ellis and Addi were already seated and eating when they walked into the breakfast room. Draco pulled out Hermione's chair, the same spot she had sat in twenty-four hours before, trying to inform him of the new laws. It dawned on her as Draco sat down that she currently sat in the company of three werewolves, not just one.

"Ellis, why aren't you on the registry? I didn't have a notice to inform you of the new laws," Hermione said, as Draco began to fill his plate with the breakfast buffet before them. Hermione watched from the corner of her eye, as he filled his plate with servings that could feed her for a whole day.

Ellis looked up and quirked his eyebrow. "I'm not on the registry. My father hid me away until the war was over and he was arrested. The only people who knew about my condition at the time were Death Eaters and Voldemort himself, and they weren't in the business of adding Purebloods to any list that the Ministry had."

Hermione nodded, she was sure that was true, but it caused her to pause. How many more werewolves were out there that hadn't been informed of the new laws, she would have to figure out what to do about this. Reaching forward she helped herself to some eggs, sausages and hash browns.

"Hermione, we have responses from our friends. Would you like to read them?" Addi asked, holding two thick scrolls.

Hermione's eyes widened, and she nodded furiously, her mouth full of egg. She reached forward, to take them from Addi's hands. As she unrolled the first scroll, she was shocked to find tight, small print covering the scroll, and considering it's length, this would be some read.

She settled back in the chair, ignoring her breakfast completely and began to read.

 _Addi_

 _We would, of course, be happy to share our story with Draco and his new mate. It makes us both very happy that he has finally found some happiness in this world._

 _Hello, we're Terrance and Isabella, we have been mated some thirty years, but we are also married. Addi explained that while you have a great knowledge of werewolves, everything to do with mates is new to you. This does not surprise me. When I first met Terrance, I knew of his condition and was lucky that he had the self-control to avoid any physical contact before he had informed me fully of what a werewolf mate meant, as far as he understood it. He also happened to be two full weeks from the full moon, which probably helped._

 _I'm sure Ellis, Addi, or Draco could explain at length what it's like to be a werewolf who has found your mate, but I am more concerned about telling you what it is like to be found by a werewolf who is certain you are his/her mate._

 _When I first met Terrance I had a natural draw to him, he was every bit the man I was usually attracted to, but that probably has nothing to do with me being compatible as his mate. As soon as he recognised me for what I was, his mate, he asked if he could take me out for espresso. He began explaining everything right away because the one thing werewolves don't have when they find their mates is time. During the time between finding their mate and marking them, they'll be irritable, uncontrolled, and in a constant state of panic to ensure that their mate is safe. Your Draco will now struggle to part with you, and any length of time that you do spend away from each other will be a painful experience for him. You will find it unpleasant but he will almost lose his mind during the process._

 _Once he explained everything, I was still unsure, so he asked to meet for dinner that very night, that he would bring me proof. Out of pure curiosity, I met him, and he brought me proof, journals from other werewolves and their mates, explaining what was happening to him at this moment. I realised in that moment that while I was intrigued by him, and honestly once we shared our first kiss, I would have jumped at the chance right then, things needed to be handled carefully._

 _So we went to my parents and agreed to get married. Luckily my parents having lived in Spain most of their lives where the stigma of being a werewolf is not nearly as great in your native Britain, they weren't worried aside from the rush. He used the same proof to assure my father that he wasn't just looking for a one off._

 _A lot of the personal accounts he shared with me did mention that if he bites you near the marking area, it will calm the wolf somewhat. Almost like a pre-marking. It's nowhere near enough, but it will allow you increase the amount of time before he goes insane with need._

 _We planned a quick wedding, with the intention that our wedding night would be the night he marked me. I will tell you this, young one, that while the act itself sounds painful, you will be in no pain when he actually marks you._

 _For me, the entire courtship was marked by this constant need to be near him, to be with him physically more, and what I was feeling was only a drop of what he was feeling._

 _If you have any more questions do not hesitate to write back. I know that Addi would be happy to explain the actual process of being marked if you do not know what it entails._

 _Yours, Isabella_

Hermione rolled the scroll back up, her mouth dry with the intense flush that had spread over her body. It hadn't occurred to her that she would be marked during intercourse. Suddenly her eyes widening, she looked at her plate as the thought of who she would be having intercourse with finally hit her. Draco Malfoy, the boy who cursed her teeth to grow larger, the boy who called her a mudblood more times than she could remember. He was the heir to Malfoy Manor, a place that she had been tortured in. It was all too much, and before she could even explain the tears now welling in her eyes, she was off.

She ran, as fast as she could, out the doors of the breakfast room, across the large foyer, to the front doors of the Manor. As she turned the handle to open the large doors, she heard a yelp behind her and what distinctively sounded like the crack of wood. She didn't turn to look but took off down the gravel drive.

She could barely make out where she was going, tears clouded her eyes as her brain panicked again, she couldn't marry Draco Malfoy, let alone get naked in front of him. It was too much, all of this was too much. With the tall hedges on both sides, she kept running, not thinking of the wards currently surrounding the Manor. She was close enough to touch the gate when an invisible force pushed her back, causing her to crumple in the gravel.

Groaning she, rolled to her side, feeling as though she had hit a brick wall. Taking a quick inventory, she noticed her palms, which had helped to break the fall, were bleeding with the scratches from the gravel. Her ankle hurt, though it didn't feel twisted. She laid her head down on the gravel and cried, sobbing loudly in the cold November air.

She was pulled from her second breakdown, by a loud growl and the sound of a scuffle. Looking up she saw Draco fighting against the combined effort of Ellis and Addi, both of whom were desperately trying to push him back. Hermione raised up off the gravel, putting her weight on her aching hands, as Addi pulled her wand from robes. With a quick flourish, Draco's body locked and fell to the gravel.

Both Ellis and Addi turned quickly, eyeing Hermione. Addi came over to Hermione and eyed the scratch on her face where a large rock had cut her after she had fallen back. "Ellis please carry her up to her room."

Ellis gave her a small smile, before he picked her up, supporting her back with one of his long arms, and he took off at a quick pace for the house. Hermione peered around him and watched as Addi levitated the frozen Draco along behind them.

As they reached the main staircase, Ellis whispered, "Don't worry Hermione, if this is too much for you, we'll keep him away."

Hermione's tears renewed, even now with her mind set on the panic of how out of control her life was, and she craved to be near him.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Do you think Hermione's feelings are natural? Obviously, she is attracted to Draco, who wouldn't be, but she also has a crazy past with him.**


	9. Bitten

**A/n: Hello wonderful readers, I loved your comments on the previous chapter! A lot of you felt very very strongly about how Hermione was handling everything, but almost everyone felt bad for Draco, our lovely wolfy!**

 **What I will say is that as much as I love werewolves and Draco (duh) I think I would also be upset/panic if I was told that I'd basically be marrying my high school bully. Also, I tend to write Hermione as human as possible, so she'll cry and freak out and not always be strong because you can be strong and break down. ;)**

 **Tons of love to kanewolfe my amazing beta and gidgetmalfoy for her support of this story and me!**

 **As always reviews are fantastic, please leave them!**

 _ **Dear readers, I have responded and created a group for us to discuss, and for you to get a peek into my mind for this story. You can find it by going to (/)groups(/)mrsaturtlesreaders I look forward to seeing you there!**_

* * *

 _Saturday, 4 November_

* * *

Draco's eyes moved quickly in his sockets, he wanted to growl, already feeling the uncontrollable need to find and comfort Hermione. The body bind curse kept every part of him from moving except his eyes. He understood why he was currently cursed and being levitated back into the Manor, but it didn't change the drive he was feeling now to find her. His heart beat a deep bruise against his ribs, his panic making him want to vomit. He needed to go to her, to assure her that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her, that he would do anything to make her happy. Even his wolf could do nothing but sit on the floor whining.

Addi looked down into her cousin's grey eyes; she cringed, "I'm sorry, Drake, but she needs space. We'll figure out what's going on." She had seen the change coming over Hermione at the breakfast table but felt powerless to stop it.

Addi recalled the look of panic that turned into full-blown fear, on the brunette witches face, and it had turned her stomach. Addi was sure that if it had been her, and she had suddenly found herself tied for life to someone who had bullied her in the past, she would freak out too. She already recognised Hermione as pack, and the need to protect her was strong; stronger than it had been yesterday.

Addi moved her wand higher as they neared the front steps, and guided Draco's cursed body through the foyer and down the hall towards her and Ellis' area of the Manor. Now in her private sitting room, she lowered him gently to the carpeted floor.

"I'm going to leave you here. I need to check on Hermione. I'll be back once I figure out how to help," Addi sighed, as Draco's eyes closed, in what she could only assume was agreement.

She left the room and began the trek to the other part of the house, quickly picking up the fresh scent of her mate intermingled with Hermione's signature scent, she followed it up to the private rooms on the second floor. Addi knew from the moment she had met Hermione Granger that things would be anything but dull. It was more than she could hope for how well yesterday had gone. But she had known that Hermione would eventually break down, and that was why she had Disillusioned herself outside of Hermione's room for a full hour before she heard the sobs through the door.

Addi couldn't help a small smile when she recalled how happy Draco had been over the last twenty-four hours. Once he had accepted his fate, that is. She loved Draco like a brother, which wasn't surprising considering how much of their childhoods they had spent together. Her mother and Uncle Lucius had insisted on both of them receiving part of their early magical education out of the country. Their mothers had travelled with them as they were sent to Italy, Romania and even her native France for training before they each attended Hogwarts and Beauxbatons.

She and Draco had snuck out and made mischief at most of their places of residence in the foreign countries they visited. He had been her partner in crime for as long as she could remember. So it pained her greatly the last few years to see him so troubled. When the war began to brew again, her parents had offered to take him in, remove him from You-Know-Who's grasp, but by then her Uncle Lucius was too far gone, and wouldn't allow his son to be removed from him. It had broken her heart when she had learned that he had become a Death Eater. Her best friend, her brother was broken after that.

As she neared Hermione's door, she heard quiet sobs from inside the room and sped up. She smiled at Ellis who looked up at her. He was quietly rubbing Hermione's back as she cried into a pillow on her bed. Unintelligible words could be heard between the sobs, but neither of them could make out what she was trying to say.

As Addi sat down on Hermione's other side and began to smooth her beautiful curls down her back, she whispered for Milly. "Please bring me a calming draught." The tiny house-elf left with a quiet pop, and returned a few seconds later, holding a pale blue vial. "Thank you, Milly. Can you go check on Draco? But do not unbind him, please." Addi gave the house-elf a small smile, when she nodded, giving Hermione a careful look before she disappeared.

"Hermione, can you sit up and take this?" Addi asked, her voice quiet and soothing. She continued to run her fingers through Hermione's soft curls, comforting the witch, in one of the few ways that Addi herself loved.

Hermione nodded sitting up, she uncorked the draught and downed it quickly. Addi put her arms around Hermione and pulled her close. She knew they had just met, but she already cared about this witch and wanted to hug her. "It'll be ok, Hermione. I promise."

Hermione shook her head against Addi's chest, her sobs turning to silent tears as the calming draught took effect. "Can you tell me what happened?" Addi asked as Hermione began to pull away, leaning back against the headboard. Hermione's brown eyes, still swimming in tears, glanced at Ellis.

"I'm going to go check on Draco," Ellis said. He gave Addi a quick kiss before he left the room shutting the door behind him.

Hermione took a few calming breaths, trying to decide if she wanted to confide in Addi, aware that this was Draco's cousin. Hermione wasn't sure she could trust any advice Addi gave her if she favoured her cousin, but she didn't have anyone else to talk to presently. "I was reading Isabella's letter, and she mentioned the fact that we….well we would….why can't I just say it?" Hermione took another steadying breath, "That we would have to have sex so that he could mark me. And it just hit me, that I would have to have sex with Draco Malfoy, the pain in my arse all through Hogwarts."

Addi gave a sympathetic smile but said nothing so Hermione could continue.

"It's just when we were in school, he called me mudblood, and he and Harry and Ron were always at odds. How could I be with him? I mean, even now I'm attracted to him, but how much of that is just the werewolf DNA in my blood. Is this even real?" Hermione exclaimed. She knew there was no easy answer to this, and while she didn't know if Addi could even help, she felt better saying it out loud.

Addi's smile grew a little. "I think the only thing I can do to help is get you that other scroll from Matt & Cleo that you didn't read. Matt and Cleo, are two of our closest friends, but they used to hate each other, even into adulthood, until Matt was bitten. Everything changed after that."

Hermione perked up. She had completely forgotten about the other scroll. Before she could even ask where it was, Addi was removing her wand and muttering an Accio under her breath.

"I can't promise it will ease all your fears, but I'll be right here to answer any questions after you read it. You didn't get to finish your breakfast, would you like me to have something sent up?"

Hermione was suddenly reminded of her empty stomach, and nodded, "Some toast and yoghurt please."

Once the scroll appeared and Hermione had unrolled it, Addi called for Milly again who happily brought food for the two witches. Addi ate some yoghurt quietly as Hermione read.

Hermione saw a small slip of parchment that was rolled into a larger one.

 _My darling Addi, how I miss you. It has been too long since we've all gotten together. I'm so happy for Draco and whomever his mate might be. Maybe one day I'll get to meet her. Of course, I would be delighted to share our story with her. Though I can't imagine why you couldn't do the telling yourself, you've heard it enough times._

She rolled up the smaller scroll and set her eyes on the larger one.

 _Dearest girl, welcome to the confusing and wonderful world of being a werewolf's mate. I can start out by saying that it isn't for the faint of heart, but considering I have yet to meet a mate that can't silence their feisty werewolf with a single look, I'm sure you'll do fine._

 _I would love to say that my story is full of flowers and sunshine, but I would be lying because there was a time when I would have loved to kill my beloved. Horrible, annoying man. But don't mistake anything I say going forward, I'm not entirely too happy, too well cared for and much too in love to let any of the past bother me._

 _It all started when I was a small child. I grew up in France. Addi and I met when we both attended Beauxbatons. My family was close friends with quite a few families in our area, one of them my Matthias. He and his friends were dreadfully horrible to me. Years passed, and it never got better, we hated each other. We were oil and water. He was quite a few years older than me, so I was just the annoying little girl who wanted someone to play with. When he went off to school, I didn't see him as much, and of course, I then went off to school as well. We rarely interacted in those days._

 _Once we had both left school, my father wanted to bring Matt on as a partner in one of our family businesses, and suddenly he was around all the time. It drove me to madness! Especially once he took it upon himself to "screen" all my potential dates, and remove them if they didn't meet his standard. I didn't understand at the time that he was already developing feelings for me, while I couldn't even think of him that way. I still considered him the annoying childhood friend who was mean to me._

 _Everything and I mean everything, changed when he was bitten. It happened as a result of some of the work my family does that resulted in him being near a wolf pack during the full moon. My father still feels terribly guilty for sending anyone to handle the matter because of what happened. Matthias changed, and suddenly he couldn't stop being around me, I would find him following me when I was shopping or walking in the gardens at home. He was everywhere, and I didn't understand it. It took him forever to explain why, months after his bite, and once he did, I was angry. How could he think he could treat me how he had, and suddenly want to be involved with me._

 _I was young, not yet twenty-two, I had my whole life ahead of me, I could not suddenly settle down and especially not with him. It was a miserable few months, mostly for Matthias, because my father grew frustrated at continually finding him around me, and not working because his need to be near me was too great._

 _Finally, I relented and asked if we could simply date, that's all I was prepared to offer. But that was all he needed because once that first kiss happened, everything moved quickly. I suddenly had a small taste of how miserable he had been. But it wasn't perfect, far from it, we still had our past to contend with._

 _It took many, many, many hours of long discussions to understand each other and hash everything out finally. I was marked not a week later._

 _I want to assure you that while this process is indeed overwhelming, you will be hard-pressed to find a better match. None of the men I had previously been interested in could hold a candle to Matthias. His wolf not only desires me on a physical level, but he wants my comfort, happiness and safety. He will lay down everything for me, at any time. You will be spoiled, cherished, and above all safe. He is almost incapable of hurting you._

 _I know it seems insane, truly, this madness of mates. I would say that if you can give him a chance, do. Hash out any questions and concerns you have. Talk to Addi and Ellis, and feel free to reach out to me. I'm happy to help._

 _I hope to meet you one day. We love Draco and hope for his happiness, but ultimately it's your choice._

 _Much love, Cleo_

Hermione rolled up the scroll, with tears swimming in her eyes again. Cleo was right, this wasn't perfect, but it could be. She needed to stop panicking and talk to Draco. They had a lot to hash out, a lot to deal with, but they couldn't do that if she kept all of her fears inside.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Addi who gave her a warm smile. "Ok, I have some questions."

Addi put down her bowl of yoghurt. "I was hoping you would."

Hermione chuckled, "There are a lot of things I need to discuss with Draco, but I want to know about the marking. Before I go to him with my concerns, can you please tell me what that will be like."

Addi's eyebrows went up, and she smiled. "Are you sure you want to know?" Hermione nodded, so Addi continued, "Well Draco will feel the need to mark you from the moment he smelled you, which I'm sure you already know. That need is to, in a word, consummate the relationship. An important key to this, however, is his wolf is incapable of marking anyone if they aren't willing. So, a werewolf cannot rape someone to make them his or her mate. That's impossible."

Hermione gathered some toast and began to nibble on it as Addi continued.

"So when the werewolf has a willing person, he'll desire to take them to bed. It will be sex per usual until the end, your end specifically. At the first sign of your impending orgasm, which changes the scent of your arousal, the werewolf will begin to form a knot. That knot will form fully before your orgasm crashes over you, at which point he will thrust forcefully, securing the knot inside you. At that same time, he'll be overwhelmed with the need to mark you, to bite your neck. He'll grow fangs, and as you both orgasm, he'll bite down at the spot between your neck and shoulder. That mark will never fully heal, but it'll be the only time he'll grow fangs again. Once you're marked, he'll bite there regularly, but never with fangs. That is the only time that will happen. What I can assure you is that you will be so deep into your own pleasure nothing about it will hurt, and you'll feel complete for those blissful minutes."

Hermione swallowed, her mouth dry at Addi's description. She appreciated that it was as cut and dry as possible, but still managed to make her insides clench. None of what she had just described was scary, except for the part of actually having sex with Draco Malfoy. Once she could form words, she asked, "Will he always knot?"

Addi gave Hermione a knowing smile. "Yes, every single blissful time."

Hermione understood it was something that was enjoyable and not to fear it. She had finished her piece of toast before she asked Addi her next question. "Do you think we can move past our troubled history and actually be happy?"

Addi leant forward, taking Hermione's hands in her own, she looked into her soft brown eyes. "Hermione, I can promise you, that while it will take time, you will never be happier. I love my cousin. He can be a right arse, and an arrogant little shit too, but he'll never hurt you if he can help it. And he'll do everything in his power to make you happy. Once you've had time to really be with him, you'll know."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you so much Addi." She hugged Addi, wrapping her arms around the blonde witch. Hermione was so grateful that she wasn't stuck in the Manor with just Draco because she wasn't sure if she'd be so prepared for what needed to come next.

Once they let go, Hermione said, "I'd like to see Draco now. Can you send for him?"

Addi smiled and nodded, and sent her Patronus off to Ellis. She was beyond thrilled that Hermione was ready to discuss things with Draco. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but she knew Hermione was strong and she could figure this out. She just hoped Draco would be patient with her.

"I didn't get to tell you last night, but your Patronus is adorable," Hermione said with a soft giggle. She loved her otter, but she thought Addi's hedgehog was about the cutest Patronus she had ever seen.

Addi laughed, "Ellis kids me about it all the time, but it's rather fitting. I'm cute and cuddly until you threaten me, then I'll attack."

Hermione smiled, she could already tell that this witch wasn't one to be underestimated. They sat in silence for a few minutes, as Hermione tried to gather her thoughts. Of course, they had to discuss their past, but she also wanted to get to know Draco and know what he wanted for his future. She had no idea beyond tending to his thestrals and potions what he did.

She knew she was attracted to him, that part was easy. She had nursed a schoolgirl crush on him years previously, but would her attraction be enough to make her comfortable enough to have sex with him. She didn't know right now, but she knew she wouldn't find out by staying away from him.

Hermione was interrupted from her thoughts when the door banged open. Draco was standing there, his grey eyes molten as he looked at her. Her heart ached from the pained expression on his face. She could tell how troubled he was, and she knew she needed to give him some assurance of her feelings.

Addi quietly took her leave as the two continued to stare at each other, shutting the door softly behind her.

Hermione held her hand out, her voice barely above a whisper she said, "Draco, please come here."

His feet moved quickly, as he ached to close the distance between them. He sat on the bed, grabbing hold of her hand, and lifting it to his lips. First smelling her wrist, before he kissed the top of her hand then the inside of her palm. He raised his eyes to hers, as she watched him.

Hermione's voice was still hushed, as she murmured, "Draco, I want you to bite me." She had made her mind up after Cleo's letter, remembering what Isabella had said about how to buy time for the werewolf. Hermione needed to assure him that she was going to work on this, that she was going to stay. And it seemed as though she needed to communicate that more with his wolf than to Draco himself.

Draco's eyes widened and shifted from grey to dark amber, taking in her words. He didn't understand and fought the wolf to remain calm. "What do you mean?"

"Isabella said that it would help calm you down if you bite my neck. Not a marking, because you won't grow fangs, but just a small, temporary mark. It'll make your wolf feel better," Hermione explained, trying to appear calm when her insides couldn't make up their mind how she felt. She was suddenly craving his touch, craving the bite against her neck, but she also knew what this meant.

Draco looked at her carefully, hesitant, even though her words caused him to grow and tingle with excitement. He had been yearning to bite her, to put his lips near her neck since yesterday, and suddenly she was asking him to do it.

She watched his confusion and hesitation evident on his face. She needed to do this, herself. She leant forward, throwing her weight against him, her legs falling to the sides of his as she captured his lips with hers. He was still for a few moments before he seemed to realise what was happening, and suddenly he was moving.

Draco's hand reached under her, supporting her as he threw her back, pinning her to the bed. He was in enough control to recognise what this was, and while it wasn't the marking he ached to give her, it was enough. Her lips moved against his, teasing him until he took total control. His hands moved under her shirt, and he was quickly overwhelmed by the delicate softness of her curves. While his fingers moved against her skin, his lips began to move, leaving a path from her lips down her jaw line.

As his lips travelled to the spot under her jaw, she moaned loudly, and he fought again to control his wolf, not to overwhelm the witch that was currently writhing beneath him. He teased that spot for a few moments before he continued on his path to her neck. As his lips hovered over her delicate flesh, he took a deep breath, enveloped in her delicious scent, before he bit down, and was rewarded with the most sensual moan he had ever heard.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	10. Talk

**A/n: This chapter is a little dry, with mostly the chapter centring around their need to finally discuss some of the realities of their situation.**

 **I would like to remind you again about my group on Facebook for readers. If you go to /groups/mrsaturtlesreaders you should be able to find it and join in on the conversation!**

 **Please share your thoughts on the chapter, with lovely reviews.**

 **Lots of beta love to kanewolfe and alpha love to gidgetmalfoy!**

* * *

 _Saturday, 4 November_

* * *

Draco rolled off of Hermione, pulling her with him, so she laid across his chest. Her soft brown eyes, hazy with what he could only guess was lust, batted closed a few times before looking at him with a faint smile. The last hour had him reeling, but all he cared about was the amazing witch in his arms right now. He was determined to find out what was troubling her, and fix it. He would protect her from anything.

Hermione stared into his still pale amber eyes, somehow feeling better. "How do you feel?"

Draco thought for a moment, taking stock of all the various feelings running through his mind, from the panic of the last hour that was settling down to the steady pull to the witch in his arms, and finally on the now less desperate need to mark her. He wouldn't have believed it if he couldn't feel it, but he did, honestly, feel more relaxed. Whether it was to do with the bite on her neck or her being in his arms, he wasn't sure.

Nodding, he purred, "Much better. How are you?"

"Better, but I think we need to talk," Hermione murmured, raising her hand to run it through Draco's platinum locks. His hair was so soft. She couldn't help running her fingers through it. She rolled off of him, scooting back to lean against the headboard, and they resumed their positions from before he had bitten her.

Draco couldn't help the panic that rose inside him, like bile, it seemed to coat his insides, making his heart race. "Ok," was the only word he could offer her. As she sat up, her back against the headboard, he sat to face her. He did feel better already, after the bite, but with the anxiety rising in him, he knew they needed this too.

Hermione sighed heavily, looking anywhere but at Draco. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run like that, but I was….well terrified." She continued talking, even as Draco opened his mouth to say something. "I haven't been fair in telling you how I feel, and I think that's where we need to start. I don't know you Draco, even at Hogwarts, we didn't actually know each other, and we need to fix that, quickly."

He couldn't help but agree but had wanted to go at her pace yesterday. "What do you want to know? Let's talk."

Hermione bit down on her lip, unaware of the sensation it caused in Draco. "We don't have the best past, how do I know you're not the same person you were at school?"

Draco's heart clenched, he understood this would eventually come up, it had to. He scooted closer to her and gathered her hands in his. "The War, it changed everyone, but the combination of the War and my affliction has changed me more completely than I could hope to describe. While I was raised in a world where muggleborns "stole magic", it was a muggleborn who helped save our world from an insane megalomaniac." He took a deep breath, running one hand through his hair. "I now live on the side of the world where I'm judged at first glance. Everyone knows what my family has done. They know what I bear on my arm, and if they know about my curse, they turn away. It's given me a healthy perspective on the world, and on how I've treated people."

Hermione's eyes were beginning to tear up, and it was almost more than she could have hoped that he would be completely changed, she had expected some lingering prejudices. She squeezed his hand, hoping to comfort him. He looked so uncomfortable, his eyes looking down and away from her, as he took another steadying deep breath.

"My father, he lost his mind, many years ago. My mother was two different people, one way in public and another in private, even away from my father. I don't want to be two people. I just want to be me. I can't erase what I've done, and, Merlin, knows I've not paid nearly enough to fix it all, but I can promise you that I am not the same kid you knew at Hogwarts."

Draco raised his eyes, unsure of Hermione's reaction. He knew that what he had just said, they were just words, and without time he couldn't prove any of it to her. His desperate wish was that she would give him time, to prove to her who he really was and what he was capable of being. Her brown eyes were swimming with unshed tears, and panic briefly flitted across his mind, afraid she would run away from him again.

Hermione launched herself forward, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck, taking him completely by surprise. She nestled into him tighter as his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. She had hope, sincere hope for the first time in the last two days, that things might indeed begin to work out. She knew their discussions were far from over, but his eyes held all the truth she needed. His shame was true, his guilt ever present, and she knew the Draco from Hogwarts would have felt none of those things.

Draco's question was muffled against her neck, but Hermoine still managed to catch it, "Does this mean you believe me?"

Hermione nodded, unwilling to pull away from him.

His heart flew, as his wolf howled loudly, filling the recesses of his mind with the beautiful call. Knowing the witch he held in his arms, he was sure this wasn't the end of their conversation, but as he held her, he knew they would figure it out. His witch was fiery, but she was also an eternal optimist and judging from some of her favourite pieces of literature, a hopeless romantic.

Hermione snuggled into him, unaware of the passing of time, as they sat simply holding each other. It wasn't until they both heard a soft pop that they pulled away from each other, looking down at Milly.

"Master, will Miss Hermione be wanting the same dinner tonight?" Milly asked her squeaky voice quiet.

Draco looked at Hermione, a smirk on his face. "Would you like to have some pretty rare steaks for dinner tonight or would you like Milly to fix you something else?"

Hermione bit her lip in thought. A rare steak was not something that sounded appetising. "I can fix myself something else. I don't want Milly to have to do any extra work."

Before Draco could respond, Milly spoke up turning her bright brown eyes on Hermione, "Milly likes her work, and Milly would be happy to fix Miss Hermione something else. No one else goes in Milly's kitchens."

Draco's smirk grew into a full smile as he fought the urge to laugh, his witch had views about house elves, but this was just a way of life that, hopefully, she would be willing to get used to.

Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry Milly, of course. Whatever you would like to fix me would be fine."

"Milly has leftover beef, for stew, would Miss Hermione like some?"

"That would be delicious Milly thank you."

With a quiet pop Milly was once again gone, leaving Draco and Hermione still wrapped around each other. While their bubble had been somewhat lessenedy still didn't move far away from each other when Hermione went back to lean against the headboard.

Hermione took a deep breath, ready to plunge forward with this next question, the question that would undoubtedly spell out their future. Looking into Draco's now grey eyes, she asked, "How would this work? Would we get married? What do you want to happen?"

Draco scooted a few inches closer, pulling her legs to lay across his lap. "It's foolish, I know, but I would like to answer with a question. What is it you envisioned for your life? Before all of this happened."

Hermione bit her lip, as his question bounced around her brain. She had never really had a plan. Of course, she had hopes and dreams, but she had never met anyone that could even stand a chance of fulfilling them, so she hadn't thought too much about it. Sitting back now, the lack of planning, seemed downright foolish.

She knew her general desire for a happy, loving marriage, and kids when the time was right, but she also really wanted to travel. She ached more, though. She longed for the world. The chance to see it, experience it, instead of just reading about it in books. But being a War Heroine and working a lot didn't offer a lot of opportunities to get out of the country. Would Draco want to travel?

What would he think about her working? She had always wanted to quit working when she had kids, at least for a time. Would he support that? Sighing she decided there was enough talking happening in her head and not enough between the other person who this might affect.

"Honestly, I hadn't given it much thought. I know that seems odd, considering how much I overthink, well, everything. But I always knew the general desires but the finer details I hadn't thought much about. I'd always expected that when I married it would be a happy and loving marriage a lot like my parents, who to my constant embarrassment couldn't stay away from each other. Eventually, I'd love children, but I also really want to travel, and haven't had the opportunity yet."

Draco's heart soared, she could have been reading from a list of his own desires. His parent's marriage, in the beginning, he'd been told, was magical and full of love, but after years under Voldemort's thumb, it had devolved into something that Draco never wanted. He had never considered himself the type to be a good father, but he had always longed for someone that would see it in him. He leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on her lips, restraining himself from deepening it so that they could continue their discussion.

Hermione smiled, looking into his crinkled amber eyes. "Well, I answered you, now tell me what you want."

Draco grabbed her hands and kissed the insides of her palms and wrists before looking back at her. "Everything you described is what I want. I can't say that I had given it much thought either, figuring I would stay here alone until I died."

Hermione tilted her head, that's true, from what she had heard from Addi he had become somewhat of a recluse the last few years. Why hadn't he pursued a life outside of the Manor? Surely he could have tried dating until he found a mate. "Why have you shut yourself away and not dated?"

"With my condition and my past, who would ever want me. I just cause pain and suffering everywhere I go." Draco said, his voice hushed and laced with remorse.

Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, trying to decide how best to proceed, "I don't think that's true. Yes, you have a past, and you've made mistakes, we all have. But, that doesn't mean you cause pain or suffering."

Draco was about to kiss her again, his heart light with her kindness when a small pop sounded next to them again.

"Dinner is ready Master," Milly proclaimed before she disappeared again with another pop.

Hermione looked at him, confused, it wasn't even two in the afternoon. "Isn't it a bit early for dinner?"

Draco smirked at her. "Full moon, remember? Sun sets early this time of year, and the moon begins its ascent around four. We make sure we're secured before that begins. Plus, now we have to make sure you're properly warded in first." He added the last bit with a wink as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. "Do you want to stop by the library first and grab any more books?"

Hermione nodded against his chest, a big smile on her face at his suggestion. He certainly didn't act like the Draco he had been at Hogwarts. While only time would tell if any of that still lingered in him, she was going to give him a second chance and hope for the best.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	11. Bruised

**A/n: Sorry for the long time between updates, this is still the fastest I've updated a story, but you've all been so patient and I thank you so much for that. Life has been a little crazy with my new puppy, Finnley, but we're adjusting!**

 **Just a reminder if you haven't already found my facebook ground, please search /groups/mrsturtlesreaders to join for exclusive background information, chapter sneak peaks and more.**

 **In 14 days, I'll be heading to London, England for eight days and will probably not be writing a few days before, during, and after. I hope you understand. I will try very hard this week and next to get a few chapters set up so that you can still get some updates during that time though. I'll be sharing pictures of my trip in my facebook group that I mentioned.**

 **Huge beta love to kanewolfe who beta'd with a migraine! Happy Anniversary to my alpha gidgetmalfoy, love you!**

 **Without further ado, it's time for the full moon ;)**

* * *

 _Saturday, 4 November_

* * *

 _Hermione. He panted, his muzzle low to the ground as he scratched the stones. His muscles were tense with the need to be near his mate. It had been hours since the transformation had taken over his body and as the moon rose higher in the sky, his need to be near her grew._

 _He had felt Ellis' approach before he saw the solid black coat shimmer in the light of the dungeon, he raised his brow at the other wolf's whine. He ignored his pack. Their needs were met while the needs of his mate were unknown. The black wolf quickly gave up and joined the grey wolf on the other side of the dungeon._

 _Hours passed when suddenly Draco's need to be near her crashed over him. His hair-raising all over his body and bringing forth a mighty howl from him in the small room. The moon was at its full height when all rational thought fled his mind and he began to attack the barrier separating him from his mate, ignoring the pain it caused him._

* * *

Hours had passed since dinner, and Hermione laid on her stomach rereading _Pride and Prejudice_. It was one of the few books that both comforted her and distracted her. She could fall into Jane Austen's language, and her own world would melt away. She knew she needed to put the book down and try to sleep, as it was almost midnight, but she was so caught up in the life of Elizabeth Bennett that she continued.

As she turned the page, she looked up all her senses telling her something was wrong. Her eyes darted around the room, unable to find anything out of place or wrong. She knew that the house elves were taking turns checking in on her, per Draco's request, and that the room was well warded, but something was off. She stood up, putting the book face down to remember her place, and walked closer to the double doors, they rippled with the enchanted wards, comforting her. Even as she took a second look around the room and nothing appeared out of place, she just felt wrong, something felt wrong.

Hermione looked back at the bed and decided it was time to try and sleep. Maybe it was just her mind finally realising she was staying at Malfoy Manor and making up things to be scared of. As she closed Pride and Prejudice and set it on the nightstand, her unease tripled but with nothing obviously wrong she pulled the covers over her head.

As she settled beneath the blankets, she was grateful again for the soft sheets, but she couldn't shake the unease that plagued her. She turned to her side and attempted to sleep. Hours passed of Hermione tossing and turning, the sheets frequently wrapping around her until she would sit up to straighten them out. She would briefly fall asleep, her dreams haunted with thoughts of Draco and what he was going through when she would be jarred awake by all the hairs on the back of her neck lifting up.

Judging by the predawn light filtering through the gauzy curtains, Hermione guessed it to be near six in the morning when she heard noises from the hallway outside her room. Rising from the bed, with only two hours of interrupted sleep, she stood close to the door listening carefully. It wasn't until she heard the sound of wood splintering and a muffled groan that she lifted her wand, bringing down the wards separating her from the hallway. Without thought to her lack of clothing, having only been wearing a t-shirt and knickers to bed, like most nights, she flung the door open, her eyes widening as they landed on Draco.

She gasped as her feet carried her forward to the crumpled heap that was Draco Malfoy. It wasn't that he was lying amidst wooden splinters that concerned her, but the state of his skin, the heavy bruising covering every inch of his body that she could see. He appeared to be just teetering on the edge of consciousness because he barely acknowledged her presence.

"Draco, what happened?" Hermione asked, her voice quaking as she reached out to run her hand over his face, which was swollen and purple.

As soon as her hand touched his skin, he turned his face, his nose resting on her palm, taking a long draw of her scent before he passed out on the floor.

"Oh goodness," she squeaked. She wasn't sure what to do, she didn't know that the transformation was so bad, and she was hesitant to call Addi or Ellis to help if they were in a similar state. Like a light bulb, she remembered, "Milly!"

The little elf appeared next to Hermione, squeaking loudly when she caught sight of Draco. "Oh no, Master Draco. Milly will be taking care of you."

"Milly, can you help me get him to my room? Then bring me some of that beef stew, water, bruise paste and an Invigoration Draught." Hermione instructed before the elf could start doing anything.

Milly nodded, and with a quick snap of her fingers levitated Draco into Hermione's room and onto the bed. Hermione gathered some flannels, wetting them in the tap, before returning to Draco as Milly reappeared with the supplies she had requested. "Thank you, Milly."

The elf disappeared again as Hermione slowly began unbuttoning Draco's shirt and slowly massaged some bruise paste into his skin, happy to see as the bruises change from a dark purple and blue combination to a light yellow. After she was finished with his chest and arms, she slowly removed his jeans, seeing that his legs, while not as heavily bruised, were still smattered in a fair amount of purple splotches. She worked diligently to cover most of his skin in bruise paste, blushing at the idea of removing his pants, which she couldn't bring herself to do. If he was bruised beneath, he would just have to rub the paste on them himself.

Hermione set the bruise paste on the nightstand, and picked up the Invigoration Draught, and with a quick flick of her wand and muttered _rennervate_ she offered a blinking Draco the potion. "What can I get you?"

"Food, protein. I need meat." Draco groaned, his voice hoarse as though he had been screaming all night. He swallowed the Invigoration Draught in one chug, and he kept his eyes closed, but his hand found hers and clasped onto it.

"I had Milly bring beef stew, is that enough or do you need something more?" Hermione asked, leaning forward to brush the hair off his forehead. He looked so exhausted; she hoped he would be able to sleep soon.

Draco swallowed, his throat dry and painful, "Steak."

Hermione made quick work of calling Milly who quickly brought some steak, Hermione had no idea how the elf had produced a cooked steak so quickly but didn't question it. As soon as Hermione saw how impossible it would be for Draco even to attempt to feed himself, she sat the tray on the bed, and cut the steak into bite size pieces, and began to feed the exhausted wizard.

As the minutes passed, and Draco finished his first steak, which Milly quickly replaced with a second, his eyes slowly opened, and never left Hermione as she continued to feed him. She wanted to ask why he was so bruised, but right now she needed to feed him and get him to bed. When the second steak was finished, and he told her he didn't want anymore, she helped him drink three large glasses of water.

"Sleep with me, please," Draco begged after he drained the last drink.

Hermione nodded, setting the glass on the nightstand, and climbing in beside him as Draco slid down the bed. She nestled into the crook of his arm, laying against his chest and she finally fell asleep listening to the gentle rhythm of his steady heartbeat.

* * *

Draco stretched, trying not to move too much and risk waking the witch in his arms. He knew he should still be asleep, but he couldn't help wanting to look at her when she was so near. Last night was torture. He wasn't sure how to avoid it tonight, and he wasn't looking forward to it at all. Judging by her quiet snores, it seemed she might not have slept well the night before either.

When he couldn't ignore the call of nature any longer, he quietly crawled from the bed, grabbing the pillow to support her head when he moved out of her reach. He took a quick look at her, smirking, he couldn't honestly believe his luck, she was honestly the smartest witch he had ever met, and now that he could take the time to look, he could admit she was the most beautiful too.

A few minutes later when he made his way back to the bed, he was surprised to see her sitting up in the bed, a smile on her face as he walked towards her. "Good morning, or well early afternoon," she greeted him cheerily.

He leant over the edge of the bed, and kissed her deeply, longing for the deep connection that he had missed out on during the night. Her plump lips moved against his as his tongue dipped into her mouth, pulling away before they got too caught up. Sitting back in the bed, he pulled her into his lap, kissing her softly on the forehead when she was leaning against his chest again.

"Are all the transformations that bad? I didn't know you'd be so bruised," Hermione asked, failing to stifle a yawn. She felt more rested than she had before she had found Draco, but she was still exhausted.

Draco thought for a moment, warring with himself. He didn't want to scare her, but he needed to be honest with her. "No, it's never been that bad. Let's go talk about it over breakfast. I'm starving."

Hermione nodded, she stood and gathered some clothes, before disappearing into the bathroom to change. He chuckled to himself as he summoned a fresh pair of jeans and an old Quidditch t-shirt, if his witch was going to wear t-shirts then he might as well too. When she joined him again, he grabbed her hand, and they made their way down to the breakfast room.

It was empty which meant Addi and Ellis were either still sleeping or eating in their private quarters, either way, he was grateful to be able to discuss things with Hermione. The table was already laden with a traditional fry up, and his mouth watered hungrily. He pulled Hermione's chair out first before he sat.

He takes a mental note of which foods she chooses-eggs, sausages, and toast-and how she prepared her tea-light milk, no sugar-as he filled his plate with as much protein as he could reach. He was grateful that she didn't immediately launch into a discussion when what he needed most was to sate the wolf's appetite.

After he had cleared his plate and refilled it, Draco ate slower, taking his time while Hermione took the last few bites off her plate. He smirked that she didn't seem to be one of those women who tried to appear as though she didn't eat. Wiping his mouth, he leant back. "You wanted to know if all transformations were that bad. No, they've never been as bad as they were last night. Last night was the most painful experience of my entire life." He was prepared to be honest with her, something that went against the grain of his upbringing, but it was what she deserved.

Hermione looked into Draco's grey eyes, locked onto hers, she swallowed. "Why do you think that is?"

Draco tilted his head to the side. He had been thinking about last night since he had woken up with her in his arms. "I have a few guesses, but the one that seems to be the most probable is that now that my wolf has found his mate he won't tolerate being parted from her especially during the full moon. All last night, all I could do is think of you. Stress about you, worry about you. At one point it got so bad that I began to physically try to break down the door to the dungeon, which is pointless because of the wards. I needed to be near you."

Hermione bit down on her lip, her night had been horrible as well, and she remembered the uneasy feeling she had experienced. She debated a moment about sharing that with Draco before deciding to be honest. "I don't know how this affects it, but last night at one point I sat upright suddenly very uneasy. It was as though something was terribly off, but I couldn't pinpoint it. I wonder if it was the moment you tried to break down the door. After that, I tried to sleep, but I dreamed of you all night and couldn't sleep."

Draco couldn't help the small smile that gave way when she blushed at her admittance to dreaming of him, but her lack of sleep and uneasy feeling made him uncomfortable. Draco sighed, he wasn't sure how to move forward, the only idea he had seemed impossible and possibly put her in danger, something he and his wolf wouldn't allow. His voice low, he said, "I have an idea."

Hermione perked up, her eyes bright. "What?"

"First, I'd like to talk to Addi and Ellis about it," Draco said, knowing his cousin and best friend would be the first ones to call out his crazy idea if it was going to put Hermione in danger.

He wasn't looking forward to another night like the one he had just experienced, but he would do anything and everything in his power to keep her safe. Draco looked into her bright brown eyes and knew, in that moment, that all of the pain from last night wouldn't be as bad as if he hurt her. So he would take every precaution first to protect her.

He lifted his wand, and with a flourish summoned the happiest memory he could remember, the moment Hermione had accepted him in the library, and conjured his Patronus, a ferret. He whispered a few things to the corporeal form, who left with a quick wink.

Hermione couldn't help the laugh that finally escaped her lips when the wispy Patronus left the room. Once the laughter started she couldn't stop, barely able to breathe she exclaimed, "your Patronus is a _ferret_!"

Draco watched his witch doubled over in laughter, and while extremely annoyed that a member of the trio found out about his Patronus, he also couldn't stop smiling seeing his witch so happy. With quick movements, he swept her out of her chair and into his arms, and with a delicate purr in his voice, he murmured, "that's a secret little witch, and I may never let you go to ensure you tell no one."

Hermione's laughter died quickly, as the heat rose in her body at the promise in his words. His mouth moved against the shell of her ear, placing delicate kisses, which fanned the already ignited flame inside her. A part of her brain had registered his words about never letting her go, but right now she didn't want to be let go. Right now she wanted to look into his amber eyes forever. As his lips moved from her ear down the side of her neck, leaving sensual kisses in their wake, her eyes fluttered shut, unable to handle the sensations he was stirring in her body.

Just as his hands had begun moving up her thigh, his lips starting to tease the spot under her jaw that unwound her, he growled low and pulled his lips away. Her eyes fluttered open, looking up at him with confusion. He grimaced and kissed her deeply on the lips before he lifted her to a more comfortable position on his lap.

Draco took a few bites, before he said, "Thanks for coming cousin, I have an idea for tonight." He gave Addi and Ellis a smile before he winked at Hermione, and she understood that they had, once again, been interrupted. In a house as big as Malfoy Manor, would there ever be privacy for the two of them?

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

In case there is confusion, I'm trying to make sure most of this story is as British as possible. Obviously, I miss things, but when I do know things I try to make sure they're correct.

 _Pants_ \- boxers/undies like knickers

* * *

 **Let me know what you think about our first full moon _and_ what Draco's idea might be ;)**


	12. Elf Magic

**A/n: This chapter has a small smut scene, the only reason I mention this is it will have wolfish tendencies. This is a fair warning if you're squicked by that then I'd advise you to skip.**

 **Again in 8 days, I leave for London, so updates might be random. I'll try to write a chapter or two this week.**

 **Huge beta love to kanewolfe and alpha love to gidgetmalfoy.**

* * *

 _Sunday, 5 November_

 _One Hour Prior_

* * *

Addi stretched, testing the aches in her muscles from the transformation. It hadn't been a bad night for her, and her thoughts drifted to a certain brunette witch who was suddenly in their midst. While she had watched in agony as Draco had continuously thrown himself against the dungeon's strong metal door last night, unable to stop him, she had been able to give thought to the new person in their lives quietly.

Hermione Granger wasn't someone she had ever expected to meet, and would probably be the last person she would have guessed would be Draco's mate. But, getting to know the witch piece-by-piece she could see what a good match they might be. She could already see the changes in her cousin, the happiness he was showing just being around her. Addi had always been sensitive to people's feelings, something that had only been strengthened when she had become a werewolf able to smell certain emotions as well. She could sense Hermione becoming pack, and while Addi was overjoyed, she was also cautiously optimistic.

"What's going on in that beautiful brain of yours?" Ellis asked, his voice quiet as he moved against Addi's naked body. He stretched, testing his muscles in the same way that Addi had minutes before.

Addi smiled, lifting her face to look up at Ellis. "Just thinking about a certain brunette witch."

Ellis raised an eyebrow, and in a mocking tone he said, "I don't know if I should be jealous or turned on."

Addi hit him softly on the shoulder, "You know what I mean you pervert. I'm thinking about how she already feels like pack. Do you feel it too?"

Ellis nodded, moving down to nestle his nose against her neck, taking a deep breath in of Addi's scent. Her scent never failed to arouse, calm, and comfort him. He leaned forward and began to pepper kisses along her neck, taking special care to kiss around the permanent mark on her neck. He smirked when she groaned, they both needed that spot to be bitten and kissed on a regular basis, and he loved to draw out the torture.

She was impatient and hated when he wouldn't give her a good nip so she decided that she would do a little teasing of her own. Addi pulled away from him, earning a curious look from her wolf, his amber eyes locked on her naked body. Using her wolfish strength she flipped him onto his back, forcing him from his side, as she slid down his body. She straddled his waist, delicately hovering her core above his growing erection as she leaned down. With excruciating slowness she left a kiss inch by slow inch down his body, slowly sliding down, until her mouth was level with his now impressive arousal.

Addi looked up at him with a smirk, his amber eyes dark and feral, as she licked up the length of him. She didn't continue, delighting in the tease. When he growled, fisting the sheets, she lowered her mouth over him. Her tongue swirled around the bulbous head as he slid past her lips, and with deliberate slowness, she took him deeper, rewarded by the groans he was making. She set a rhythm to her movements and a pattern to the swirls of her tongue along the underside of his erection. Her hands moved from resting on his thighs to teasing lower, combining the power of her mouth and her hand until he all but howled out loud.

Ellis was quickly losing his mind, his mate's mouth was one of the best feelings in the world, but he needed to be inside her. Sitting up, he grabbed her under her arms and with a quick pull, which earned him a squeal, he lifted her until she was straddling him again. He scooted them until his back was pressed against the headboard. Now that she was sitting in front of him, their mating dance had begun, an ancient ritual that neither of them could change. Eyes locked on one another, Addi slowly lowered herself onto him, both of them gasping at the feeling.

Addi began to move, thankful for Ellis' hands beneath her hips that aided her movements this soon after the transformation. As their rhythm grew and each of them moved their hands along their bodies, eyes still locked, they felt the familiar pull to mark and claim. As the crest of the wave peaked closer to the surface, ready to crest over both of them, they broke eye contact, each of them lowering their mouths to the other's necks and bit down over their spot as the wave crashed.

Ellis knotted in Addi, his hands on her waist, pushing her down until she bit down harder on him, her orgasm growing in strength. As his first orgasm died out, she bit down again, and his second started, and they both faded, lost to the lust of the ancient ritual of being claimed and knotted.

Twenty minutes later as they both came to, now laying in the bed covered in a sheet, Addi looked up at Ellis with a smile. "Good morning."

"I think it's afternoon actually," Ellis said, not opening his eyes.

Addi nodded, "I'm going to take a shower, will you join me?"

Ellis groaned but agreed and followed her to the shower. They both moved quickly, their wolves rushing them through the motions having sated one appetite they now needed to satisfy the other. As they were getting dressed a Patronus floated into the room and hovered in the centre, Draco's voice coming from the wispy ferret, "Can I see the two of you in the breakfast room?"

Addi smiled, bounding towards Ellis, "Perfect, I'm starving."

Ellis smirked, entwining their fingers the pair walked down towards the breakfast room. He and Addi had never felt the awkward need to fill every moment of silence between them, and he loved that about her.

As they neared the breakfast room, Ellis could smell a full breakfast waiting on them and without thinking they both sped up. His blue eyes took in the cozy scene before them when they entered the bright room. Hermione looked extremely comfortable, nestled on Draco's lap, while the blonde wizard ate with his non-dominant hand.

Addi smiled as Draco said, "Thanks for coming cousin, I have an idea for tonight." She and Ellis each taking their seats at the table and filling their plates. They both began eating, turning their attention on Draco who's hand rubbed Hermione's back, slowly.

"It has come to my attention that Hermione also suffered from a restless night last night. I think that has something to do with her being my mate and having already taken in some of my DNA. By my calculations, she described her restlessness at it's worst around the rise of the full moon. As we all know tonight, being the actual full moon, means that it will be far worse and I have no desire to repeat it for myself and her." Draco paused to take a sip of his tea. His eyes quickly flitted to Hermione's who watched him, waiting for more information. "You two, of course, do not have to be in the same situation but I propose caging myself while she remains outside the cage. We will see how we both deal with the full moon if she is close to me."

Hermione nodded, she wasn't ready to repeat the night before, and her quickly beating heart told her that she didn't want to be parted from Draco anymore then he seemed to want to be parted from her. She would go along with this, but why was he the one who had to be caged, before she could ask her question, Addi began speaking.

"I would like to send a quick note to our friends and ask them if human mates and werewolves are better around each other during the full moon and if it's safe for Hermione," Addi said, she looked at Draco knowing she didn't need his permission but waited for his quick nod anyways.

Draco smiled at his thoughtful cousin, "Thank you, Addi. I hadn't thought of consulting them. I'm not sure if we could hear back from them in time, but without the floo working it's worth a try."

Hermione brows wrinkled, pieces of a puzzle starting to fit. "You have your floo cut off and can only owl in and out right?"

"Yes that's the way I had the wards set up so that we could still communicate but not leave, and no one could get in," Draco said. He was confused at her train of thought, particularly as it kept Addi from going to send her letters, but he loved to watch her mind work.

Hermione suddenly smiled, and quietly uttered, "Milly."

With a small _pop_ , the house elf appeared in front of her, her hands holding a wash rag and old pot. "Yes, Miss."

"Sorry if I interrupted you Milly, but I have a question for you," Hermione said, smiling at the house elf. "When the wards go up around this house, are you and Norman able to get through the wards? Even able to take messages or people through them?"

Milly's eyes widened, suddenly looking fearfully at Draco before she nodded slowly. "Yes, Miss. Milly and Norman can get through Master's wards. They do not recognise elf magic."

Hermione smiled it was the flaw in almost every single wizarding families wards. They always failed to appreciate the power of elves and other magical creatures. Shaking her head, she looked up at Draco who eyes were now wide and pale grey, his face white and his hand had stopped moving against her back.

Hermione turned more towards him, running her hand down his cheek, "Draco what's wrong?"

"Are you going to leave me now?" Draco asked, his voice barely audible as he fought the urge to grab hold of her and never let go.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, why would he think that's where she was going with her train of thought? She looked over at Addi and Ellis, the latter looking at anything but her and Draco, but Addi gave her a comforting smile. Hermione resolved to ask Addi about Draco, and why he had such a pessimistic view of the world.

She turned back to look into the Draco's horror filled grey eyes. Hermione lifted her hand to cup his cheek. "No, Draco, I was thinking it might be faster and easier to send the letters with Milly instead of by owl."

Draco looked into Hermione's honey brown eyes, unable to find any deception. The moment her train of thought had clicked in his brain, he had been sure she was planning on leaving, and while he was annoyed that he had overlooked elf magic, he was somewhat grateful that in the case of an emergency they could leave. He took a deep, steadying breath as he pulled her into his arms, closing his arms around her as he buried his face in her neck. He had taken a few calming breaths of her intoxicating scent before he pulled back again.

"I'm sorry I jumped to such conclusions, I'm just incredibly scared of losing you," Draco said, uncaring that his cousin and her mate were in the room and watching his exchange with Hermione.

Hermione gave Draco a small smile, "I know, but I told you that I'm not leaving."

Draco wanted to rush Hermione out of the room, away from the prying eyes of his pack, to assure himself again that she was his. Before they could lose themselves to the feel of each other's lips and hands, he looked over at Addi who was smiling brightly.

"Could you send out letters to our friends, asking them about Hermione's safety being near me? I have taken all my doses of wolfsbane." He looked at his cousin who nodded and left quickly, pulling Ellis with her. He turned to the small house elf who was attempting to blend in, having not been dismissed, "Milly, go with Addi and wait for responses on both of the letters before you come back." He heard Hermione clear her throat and nudge him gently in the side. "Thank you, Milly, for being honest with Hermione."

Milly smiled and bowed low before a small _pop_ announced her departure, and suddenly Draco and Hermione were once again alone in the breakfast room.

"Does your brain ever stop working, and figuring out the answers to problems?" Draco asked, running his fingers lightly along her face, and through her hair.

Hermione moaned softly under delicate massage, and she shook her head. "No."

In a low voice, Draco purred as he lowered his lips toward hers, "Good. Don't ever stop. I love that you keep me on my toes." And with delicate slowness he began to kiss every inch of her face, cherishing the beautiful witch in his arms.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	13. Cage

**A/n: Hello dear readers, in advance I apologize for this unbelievably short chapter. I found that over the last week (as it's now Friday) I was just so excited/anxious for my trip that I couldn't concentrate at all on writing.**

 **If you've been reading the author's notes for the last few weeks you'll know I'm taking off for London in 3 days (as of today 24 March). If you want to see pictures from my trip and updates, please follow my Facebook group, which is /groups/mrsturtlesreaders I'll be posting daily pictures there!  
**

 _ **Thank you as always to my amazing beta kanewolfe**_ **for her quick edits that made this little chapter coming to even possible!**

 **Shoutout to** **HarryPGinnyW4eva for noticing in Chapter 12 that when Draco was terrified that Hermione would leave that his eyes were grey. This is important because it wasn't his wolf who was afraid but** _ **him**_ **. While I'm constantly trying to improve my writing, I am getting better at leaving little clues like this, in his eye colour, and I wish every day that it was natural to have Hermione's normal human eyes change, alas it is not.**

* * *

 _Sunday, 5 November_

* * *

Draco honestly knew that it was too much to hope that he might be able to spend the full moon near Hermione and be saved the torment of knowing she was safe. His entire life, he'd learned that the indulgence of foolish and romantic notions was impractical, improbable, and, more often than not, rarely worth it. Hermione made him want more, more out of life.

It had been two hours since Milly had left with the letters from Addi, and the sun was fast approaching the horizon, making Draco's skin crawl. Even with Hermione running her hand up his back and through his hair, it did little to calm both he and his wolf. He had already asked Norman to fashion one of the old cages in the dungeon to be ready while moving a comfortable chair or loveseat down for Hermione.

He hated to remember what this house had once harboured, or the fact that he had dungeons at his disposal, but he would make use of them if it meant keeping her safe. It was just such an ironic turn of events, because after years of knowing the witch in his arms, he hadn't given much thought to her safety, and now it seemed to be the only thing he could think of. He couldn't seem to think of anything else, even his ache to mark her seemed to ease with the notion of her safety taking over his thoughts. Right now it hurt to know he was her greatest threat, but the need to comfort her, and if his hunch was correct, the only way to do that was to bring them together.

"Draco, please look at me," Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts, he turned to look at her, her brown eyes wide. "Milly is back."

He looked around to see his loyal house elf holding two letters, shocked that he hadn't heard the sound of her apparating back into the room. Addi and Ellis both stood from where they had been sitting on the other side of the room.

"Master, Milly is sorry it took so long. Mister Matt and Missus Cleo were not home, and I had to go find them at their winter cabin. But Milly has their replies." Milly handed both scrolls to Draco, who unfurled the first one from Matt and Cleo, confirming his theory and encouraging him to be near his mate during the transformation, that it would help them both. He handed the scroll to Hermione when he was done and hastily unrolled the second. Needing to hear from Terrance, who was by far one of the smartest wizards he had met, he also had confirmed that Draco and Hermione both would be comforted being near each other and that Draco was incapable of hurting her, especially under the influence of wolfsbane.

Hermione had read the first scroll before handing it over to Addi, who had smiled brightly as her eyes had scanned Cleo's words. Her brown eyes looked up at Draco, suddenly hopeful. "So we can be near each other."

Draco handed the second scroll to Ellis, who read Terrance's words, "I still think a cage might be best."

"Why Draco? You just read that you'll be no danger to Hermione," Ellis said, he had known that even with the confirmation of this information Draco would struggle not to see himself as the monster capable of hurting Hermione.

Draco shook his head, unable to find an understanding pair of eyes. None of them understood. None of them had a past like he did. He wouldn't risk Hermione when he was capable of doing so much harm. "At least for the first night, I wish to be behind the cage, until we are certain she'll be safe."

Hermione took a step near Draco, her hand automatically extending to rest her palm flat against his chest. As she rubbed the area of his heart, feeling the steady beat, a rush of heat rose in her blood, stemming from the spot on her neck he had recently bitten again. She rose onto her tiptoes and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. "Draco, you won't hurt me. They say you're incapable. Don't you trust your friends? Don't you trust yourself?"

Draco sighed, cupping her face in his hands, "I only care about your safety. Nothing else matters. Please, allow me to keep you safe, at least for one more night."

Hermione couldn't help but nod when his lips descended on her's capturing them gently before his fervour grew and they found themselves breathless. "Ok, but only for tonight. Tomorrow no cage, as long as you're calm and behave yourself tonight."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Sorry, it's so short, I assure you I will put my fingers to the keyboard again when I get back from London!


	14. The Full Moon

**A/n: Oh my dear readers it has been a _long_ time since we last saw each other. I apologize. For those that aren't in my facebook group, I had an _amazing_ time in London, it was the trip of my dreams. Hopefully, the muse stays with me and I can continue writing for a bit since I feel pretty good with this story right now!**

 **I would like to continue to direct you to my facebook group where you can get some fun information, see pictures from my trip, including a lot from the studio tour and previews for upcoming chapters. Go to /groups/mrsturtlesreaders to join the fun!**

 **Huge shout out to my beta kanewolfe who beta'd this in less than 12 hours, you're a rockstar!**

* * *

 _Sunday, 5 November_

* * *

Hermione grasped Draco's hand tightly in her own, as she turned the key to the cage she was currently locking him in. He gave her a tight smile and squeezed her hand, trying to reassure her. "Draco, I hate this," Hermione murmured as she leant forward and rested her forehead on the bars of the cage. She had reread the letters twice and didn't believe for a moment that Draco would hurt her so to lock him inside a cage seemed unnecessary.

Draco's soft lips pressed against the top of her head, as he clutched her hands in his larger ones. He could feel the transformation creeping closer, making his skin crawl, and the hair on his body stand on end. Draco continued to hold her close, as much as the bars would allow. He took in deep lung fulls of her delicious scent that simultaneously drove him wild and calmed him.

Minutes passed, neither of them moving except to breathe each other in, words weren't needed as they each sought to comfort the other, as the moon rose still higher in the sky. Suddenly Draco's muscles tensed up as if his body was one large charley horse, magnified with the reformation of his bones. Grinding his teeth together he growled, "Hermione leave the room now, come back in a few minutes." Draco's hands then dropped hers, clutched at his side, as he slowly removed his clothes, even as the cracking of his bones began.

Hermione knew she needed to leave the dungeon, that Draco had told her he didn't want her to see him transform, but she couldn't tear herself away from the pain etched into the lines of his still beautiful face. She took a step back, away from the cage where he was now bare except for his pants, but his skin had started to change, growing thick fur.

With a biting growl, Draco shouted, "Go!"

Hermione's body moved, unfrozen from the scene before her, and she ran to the dungeon door. Shutting it behind her, she slumped down against it and wrapped her arms around herself, as the screams of her mate began, soon joined by the chorus of his screams were Addi and Ellis' from down the corridor. Shutting her eyes against the sounds, she knew she just needed to wait it out, that this was part of the transformation, while painful and horrible for them, would be over and soon they would be werewolves. She shouldn't be complaining either, she just had to listen, while they had to endure it.

After a minute of listening to Draco scream, she suddenly felt a long tingle up her spine, and a wave of relief wash over her as the screams from inside his dungeon cut out, replaced with low growling and panting. She catalogued her own reaction, especially since it had preceded the lack of sound from the dungeon, as she stood up and cracked the door.

Hermione's brown eyes quickly locked onto the lupine gold eyes of Draco's werewolf, and the sheer beauty of him struck her even in this form. While her job involved her seeing a lot of werewolves, it always happened between full moons, so outside of the few occasions she had seen her old professor, Remus Lupin, transformed, she hadn't seen many werewolves except in books. Her werewolf didn't fit any of the descriptions she had read about either.

Draco towered over her as a person, and the height seemed to go with him in his wolf form. Standing on four paws, she would guess if she walked right up to him, he was almost at eye level. His coat, instead of being the normal grey or black coat that she had read about in all of her books was a solid white coat except for a patch of grey on the top of his head. She took a step inside the room, letting the dungeon door swing shut behind her. As she moved closer to the large cage that dominated the room, she continued to take stock of Draco in this form.

Her eyes followed the line of his body down to his paws, that easily dwarfed her hands. His tail next caught her attention as it twitched when she took another step forward, and unable to control herself she smiled. "Draco?" her voice hushed, she called to him cautiously. She knew that he had taken his wolfsbane and should be in complete control of himself, and she knew he was when he sat down on the floor and cocked his head to the side, giving her a look that plainly said _"Yes?"_

Hermione now closed the distance between her and the cage. With a quick tap of her wand, she had already unlocked the door, when Draco's large form abruptly moved, faster than she could have imagined. She had been ready to join him inside the cage, wanting to curl up against him and maybe even get a good night's sleep, so his reaction caused her to step back. He was growling at her, his teeth bared and though she wasn't scared of him, Hermione was assuredly confused by his reaction.

"What's wrong? Don't you want me to come in there?" Hermione asked, for which she received one short bark that couldn't be mistaken for anything else but a _no_.

At this Hermione moved back to the cage door, her eyebrow raised and her Gryffindor courage well in its place. "Draco Malfoy, are you going to hurt me?" When he didn't answer, she continued, "I didn't think so. Now I have no plans of letting you sleep inside a cage like some rabid animal when you're clearly in control of yourself. So stop acting like a child."

She wrenched open the cage door and walked to the massive wolf that was Draco, the werewolf, her mate. Hermione wrapped her arms around his large neck, breathing in his familiar scent again. She only broke away when this elicited a soft whine, stepping back she looked up into his gold eyes, damning their inability to communicate right now. With the distance created between them, Draco pushed his nose into her stomach and pushed against her, attempting to back her back out of the cage.

Hermione knew his strength would win out, so she did the only thing she could think of. She enveloped him by the neck again and lifted herself off the ground, hugging her body to him, effectively melding herself to him. "Draco, stop. You _won't_ hurt me, and I'm not leaving you."

Draco let out a short gruff but stopped moving, waiting for Hermione to lower herself back to the floor. He watched his stubborn witch as she eyed him sceptically. While they were both stubborn, he knew she would win in the end. He had every intention of staying locked in this cage all night, where he couldn't hurt her, but if she wasn't going to leave, he would pose a greater risk to her _in_ the cage then if they were out. Without waiting for her or giving any indication of his plan, he walked out of the cage and laid down in front of the couch that had been brought down, like a common house dog.

He watched as his witch walked out of the cage and shut it with a firm slam that rang in the small room before she walked over to him and laid down next to him. She turned to look at him, her brown eyes moving from his own to look over his wolf form, as her fingers laced themselves into his fur. Draco couldn't argue with the fact that this was much better than the previous night. It felt more like the nights he had spent before Hermione had walked back into his life, except with a feeling of completeness and also the urgency that he assumed went with his mate being unmarked.

"I brought a book to read aloud if you want to listen until I'm ready to sleep," Hermione said, sitting up and summoning the book in question to her. He barked out a laugh when he saw that she was re-reading Pride and Prejudice, and with quiet contentment, he closed his eyes as she began to read.

* * *

 _Monday, 6 November_

* * *

Hermione had fallen asleep wrapped around Draco, his soft fur acting as the warmest blanket she had ever felt, and if she was perfectly honest, it was the best sleep she had experienced in years. She opened her eyes slowly, and without a clock or windows she couldn't guess the time, so she decided not to care. Rolling towards the source of warmth at her back, she looked into the stormy grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

Her eyes didn't remain on his for long though, as they were drawn down his body, taking in the lack of fur, paws and general human appearance. A smile crept onto her face as her hands moved of their own accord, moving to the abdominal muscles that for the first time were bare for her eyes. Hermione couldn't help the sudden heat that spread from her cheeks all the way down to the junction of her legs, causing her to grip them tightly.

"Morning," Draco said, his voice rough, although if it was because of the morning or the screaming from the night before, she wasn't sure. He was desperately trying to remain calm, even as the scent of her desire filled the small room, causing his wolf to pant hungrily. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him, hoping that having her in his arms would keep his hands from moving down her body.

Hermione stretched, rubbing against the length of Draco's lean body as he held her tight. "Good morning. I can't believe I slept through your transformation. Did you somehow silence yourself?" She asked after she had finished, and was laying against him once again.

Draco shook his head. "No, in fact, I tried to wake you for a while before the moonset, but you wouldn't wake, and even as the transformation took me and the screaming began I was sure you would wake and be mortified by what you saw, but you slept on."

Hermione couldn't help but smile, unable to shake the peaceful feeling that a night of restful sleep managed to bring her. "I can't even begin to tell you how many years it's been since I slept through the whole night. Since before the war at least."

Draco looked at the witch in his arms, and suddenly he was thankful for whatever comfort she had gained from laying next to him in his wolf form the night before. While he couldn't say he had gotten much sleep, he had instead spent much of the night studying her features without interruption or judgement. As the night had worn on, and she had sunk deeper into sleep, he had been allowed the entertainment of the light snores she elicited, that had made even his wolf form bark with laughter.

Leaning forward, he began to slowly pepper kisses from her chin all the way up to the spot behind her ear, causing her to giggle lightly. He traced the outline of her ear with his tongue before nibbling on her lobe and moving back down her jaw, leaving longer kisses along the way. Moving his mouth beneath her jaw, he pushed his mouth against the soft skin, sucking on it lightly, before moving down her neck.

His hands began to move from her back to grasp her backside, pulling her up to him. As his lips hovered over the spot on her neck, where he had bitten down on her yesterday, she groaned, clearly aching in the same way that he was.

"Please Draco, please," Hermione moaned, unable to do anything but lay there pliant in his arms. His lips continued to tease the spot that even now she wished he would bite down on, and with her last ounce of patience breaking, she moved. Her hips thrust forward, and she ground herself against his growing erection, rutting herself against him.

As Hermione teased him he lost all control, and his mouth opened wide, his teeth exposed, and he bit down. He had intended to be gentle, but her grinding had made him lose all restraint. He had pinched the delicate flesh of her neck between his teeth, and letting go, he licked and sucked on the tender skin softly. Draco then kissed her lips lightly, before he stood, pulling her up with him, "Let's go have breakfast and get changed," Draco said, and he wrapped her in his arms, "Then I need to rest a little today, and hopefully you'll join me."

* * *

 _To be continued..._

* * *

Again pants are underwear. In case anyone was confused.


	15. Undone

**A/n: Hello my beautiful readers are you all hating FFNs issues too? Well, I hope you can all see this chapter when I post it, and I don't break hearts. This chapter is short but packs a bit of a punch, so I'm sure you'll forgive me.**

 **As always huge love to my beta kanewolfe and my alpha gidgetmalfoy whom I couldn't write without!**

 **Please remember that the only currency I ask for is your lovely words as reviews, so please leave some werewolf kisses, thestral cuddles and love. I love you all and thank you so much for loving this story!**

* * *

 _Monday, 6 November_

* * *

After breakfast, showers, and a long nap, where Hermione once again fell asleep against Draco's warm, steady body, she awoke with the distinct feeling that she had slept for years. They had fallen asleep in the room she was currently calling hers, although she secretly wished Draco had taken her to his bed so she could be enveloped in his sheets. Now, as she lay there watching him slumber on, Hermione took a quick inventory of the last few days. Her thoughts drifted over how much everything had changed.

She had woken up Friday morning single, with no prospects and now she faced what she could only imagine a lifetime with Draco or a lifetime of seeing him in the shadows. When she looked at him it no longer brought the hostility that his name had created for years, instead, it sent a frisson down her spine, called to her core and made her soul want to howl in a way that was utterly lupine.

It wasn't just this new relationship that was different, she was different and she had begun to notice the changes ever since her first kiss with Draco. But the changes had taken on a new fervour after he had begun biting her neck to sate his appetite. Before she had shown up at the manor a few days ago, Hermione could have easily said that while not a prude she showed good self-control and rarely gave into any sexual feelings, now, however, it was like her body was burning from the inside out. As long as she was near Draco, her body heated up and if she was lucky he wouldn't fan the flames and create an inferno inside of her that would likely cause her to combust.

Hermione's eyes roamed over Draco's calm face, always beautiful, but incredibly striking when he wasn't fighting to hold back some emotion, or when his face was creased with worry. As her eyes moved down, to the span of his chest, she felt a heat creeping up her body, and suddenly the desire to taste him was overwhelming. She sat up quietly, trying not to jostle the sleeping wizard, to kneel next to his side.

Hermione reached forward, letting her fingertips lightly trace the well-defined muscles of his abdomen before moving up his chest. She leant forward and with a delicate softness, she kissed his pectoral muscle, surprised at how firm the flesh beneath was, yet the skin was still soft to the touch. Moving on, she peppered more kisses across his chest, slowly making her way down his stomach. Her body felt like it was simmering, and she wondered if she could wake him with some kisses further south.

With that devious plan in mind, she moved down slowly, her fingers moving to the waistband of his pants when suddenly his hand moved locking on her wrist. "No," he growled.

Hermione looked up at him, disappointed at being interrupted. "Why?"

Draco finally opened his amber eyes, before he spoke he looked at the tempting little witch crouched next to him on the bed. She was quite the little vixen, and he intended to enjoy her. "Unless you're ready for me to mark you right here and now, you need to restrain yourself from touching me."

Even though it was childish, Hermione couldn't help that her lip suddenly jutted forward or that she was suddenly pouting because she had just been told that she couldn't play with a toy she had yet to discover. Blush still heating up her face she asked, "How long have you been awake?"

Draco gave one deep chuckle, "Since that first kiss to my chest. Any particular reason you felt the need to kiss me?"

Hermione shook her head, suddenly unable to find the words to explain herself, especially with her hand being caught in the literal cookie jar. Biting her lip, she sat back on her haunches, the shirt she had worn for their nap riding up until it rested on her upper thigh.

It took only a quick glance of her lip pressed down between her teeth, and Draco was unhinged and moving. He sat up quickly, his arms wrapping around the little witch, who squeaked as he pushed her back down onto the bed, covering her body with his own. He was careful to keep his weight off her, as he leant forward to kiss her.

He swept his tongue along her bottom lip, her previous surprise gone as she reacted to him, the instinct and mate drive pushing them forward. Even as he pushed their physical relationship forward, he impeached the wolf to remember that she wasn't ready. With one hand tangled in her delicate, still damp curls his other hand slowly worked down her body. He grasped her backside, pulling her up to feel his erection pressed against her core firmly.

As she opened her mouth to him, so he could deepen their kiss, his hand began to travel. His fingertips skimmed over her back, raising goose pimples along her skin, even as his hand continued to move upwards. It was rare that Hermione wore a bra to sleep in, though she had spent years of her youth doing it, and today had been no different. She gasped when Draco's fingertips ghosted along the tender flesh of her breast, just barely skirting the side.

Draco hungrily enveloped her gasps and moans into his mouth, as he stroked a delicate rhythm on the side of her breast, careful to avoid touching the stiffened peak. He was again thankful for his enhanced senses, and when he felt her begin to move slightly under him, he moved his hand to the side of her rib cage, an impatient whine escaping her lips.

Hermione broke the kiss, unable to take his teasing any longer. "Draco please, please touch me." She continued to stir beneath him, trying to force her hardened nipple into his hand, even as she rubbed her pelvic bone against him. Her body was on fire, and when she finally made a connection with his erection, she didn't hold back from grinding herself against him. Her own hand tangled in his hair, moved, unable to restrain herself as it inched south.

Draco's fingers finally swept over Hermione's tightened peak, eliciting a breathy moan that her wizard hungrily swallowed. Hermione felt as if she was being teased within an inch of her life. When he created a pattern of sweeps, pinch, and rub, she neared madness, as the coil inside of her tightened. Each moan and plea that left her lips were kissed away by Draco, who delighted in the pleasure he was bringing her.

After a just a few minutes of this delicious torture, Draco knew he couldn't continue to tease her, so he moved his hand from one set of damp curls to another. With tender care, he swept his fingers lightly over her oversensitive bud. He raised his head above her, just as her hand finally found its mark and she enclosed her fingers around his erection through his pyjama bottoms.

All the control he had before that moment was lost when the lethal combination of her moans of pleasure and her small hand rubbing him to fulfilment finally won out. With a deep growl that almost border on a howl, he leant down taking the delicate flesh of her neck between his teeth, in a move similar to the one he hoped to do soon, and he bit down as they both came.

Hermione's world crashed into a million pieces, and black spots clouded her vision. Hermione was so lost in her pleasure that she barely registered the bite to her neck or Draco's suddenly damp bottoms. Her awareness only returned when she felt Draco's heavy, comforting body move from over hers. She turned on her side in the large bed, searching for him, only to find him sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

She pulled her shirt back down and crawled over to him, worry now dominating her face, concerned that she had somehow done something wrong. "Draco, what's wrong?" she asked, sitting beside him and placing her hand on his thigh she waited.

After a few minutes, while he tried to collect himself, willing himself to stay in the room instead of running away as he usually did when he was furious with his own behaviour. "Hermione, I'm sorry. I lost control completely, and I'm so sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows creasing with confusion. She swept her long curls out of her face and went to kneel in front of him so that she could see his face.

He sighed, looking down into the beautiful face of the witch who had unwittingly become his mate. She was trying to reach him, and he knew at that moment that he would never deserve her. "I should have never bitten you that hard, and I'm so sorry. Between your hand and noises, you were making, I couldn't think straight, and suddenly I just needed to bite you."

"Draco it's not a big deal. It's not as though it's any different than it normally is," Hermione said, staring at her silly wizard with tenderness in her eyes. She couldn't figure out why he felt so bad. He had bitten her before, and beyond that she couldn't even recall the bite, having been so lost in her orgasm.

Draco finally pulled his head out of his hands, and took one of her hands, bringing it her the spot on her neck that had the freshest of marks, he swiped her hand across the skin which felt tender but didn't hurt. He drew her hand away he held it in front of her for Hermione to see, noting when her eyes grew wide with comprehension, she took in the crimson blood that covered her fingertips. In that moment he knew he was a monster.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	16. Bite Me

**A/n: Hello my wonderful readers, it has been some time since we talked on this story hasn't it? Well thanks to the readers in my facebook group for voting, I decided to re-read this whole story again to see if it would stir up the muse, and while I feel like it's awake again, it's not super strong, so we'll see how long it lasts.**

 **Next week I start a new nanny job, but the great thing about it, SUPER consistent hours 830-1530! The reason this is awesome, is I've noticed the more consistent my schedule, the better I am about writing. Now I don't want to jinx it, so knock on some wood for me, but wouldn't it be WONDERFUL if I could start pushing out stories again?  
**

 **I want to give a huge thanks to kanewolfe who returned this to me in less than 6 hours (she's a rockstar)! Also to my team who backs me up, cheers me on and is always there when I need to talk something through, without them these stories just wouldn't be what they are. Gidgetmalfoy and lucefray27, yall are the best.**

 **I know it's been awhile but let me know if you love this chapter as much as I do.**

* * *

 _Monday, 6 November_

* * *

Draco's sullen mood continued even after they had changed clothes and joined Addi and Ellis downstairs for another early dinner before the last full moon. While he was still affectionate with Hermione, she could sense how closed off he had become. Most of the dinner when not spent in silence was spent with just her and Addi talking and everyone throwing quick glances at Draco trying to figure out what had shifted in him. After dinner was cleared, Ellis called for Draco and asked for a private word with him before they each went their own ways.

Draco gave a curt nod and stood from his chair. Planting a soft kiss atop Hermione's head, he walked past her in silence and out of the breakfast room. Hermione watched him leave, a curious mixture of concern, confusion, and the sudden feeling of wanting to cry, washing over her.

Addi stood from her seat and came to sit down next to the brunette witch who struggled to keep a straight face. "Hermione, did anything happen last night or this morning? Is Draco ok?" She was certain that if he had done anything to truly harm Hermione, that he would have spoken to them at once, or they would have heard from Hermione, so her cousin's behaviour made little sense to her.

Hermione looked into the wide brown eyes that were so unlike that of a Malfoy, and with a quick decision decided to confide in this witch. "Before we came down, Draco and I kissed and... other things, and when I went to touch him, it resulted in him finishing... and he bit down on my neck. This wasn't anything new. He's been lightly biting my neck since Saturday, but, well, he bit down harder, and it bled-"

Addi cut off her words with a low growl, "Seriously?"

Hermione watched the blonde witch jump from her chair, her long locks flowing behind her as she left the breakfast room. Hermione stood up to follow, knowing that anytime Addi was annoyed, it was worth the show.

Addi's words were a low growl still, but they seemed to ring in the large entrance hall where Draco and Ellis stood a safe distance from the breakfast room. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, you come over here right now and explain to me why you're going to revert to your sullen attitude all because of an accident."

Draco grimaced, while Ellis attempted to hide a smirk. "Addi, you don't understand. I hurt her. I made her bleed. I made you bleed once too." Draco's eyes glazed over slightly, and Hermione moved, almost without thought to stand next to him, she wrapped her arm around his and snuggled her body next to him.

Addi sighed, coming to stand in front of him, "Draco that was many years ago. Hermione is _your mate_. Your wolf is incapable of hurting her, and even if _you_ aren't in control, _he is_. At all times. He will never allow her to be harmed, even in the marking that's why it happens as she orgasms, so she's not in pain. You _need_ to stop thinking of yourself as a monster."

Hermione's brown eyes raised to look at Draco's grey and could see the emotion swirling in them and her heart broke for him. She cursed her short stature that would require him to bend for her to kiss him because right now she wanted to comfort him. Instead, she settled on, "Draco, I'm not hurt. In any way. I don't even remember feeling you bite down on me. As far as the blood, I'm sure it'll be worse when you mark me, but it'll be worth it then too."

Draco swallowed, he was overwhelmed by these two women, and they only repeated what Ellis had said just before they had come out of the breakfast room. He had spent the last few years of his life convinced of his depravity, convinced that he was the monster that everyone should fear, and locked himself in the Manor because of it. Now he held the most Brilliant Witch of the Age, and she expressed no fear and no disgust in him.

He leaned down to kiss her, softly at first, before the wolf fought him, a desperation coursing through his veins at the need to be closer to her. Before he could kiss her in a way that would drive them both mad, he pulled away, groaning slightly and turning his hip against her to hide his obvious arousal at just being near her and allowed to touch her. While he knew his cousin and his best mate could smell his reaction, he didn't need to broadcast it to the world.

"We need to head down to the dungeons," Draco sighed, pushing an errant strand of her curls behind her ear. He had spent so much of his school years mocking her frizzy curls, but now he longed to touch and run his fingers through them, every chance he got.

Hermione looked up at him; her cheeks flushed again. "Why do we need to go to the dungeons? You did just fine last night, you've had all your necessary wolfsbane, so I don't see why it's necessary."

Draco looked over at his cousin who smirked at him and nodded, "I agree, and it's not like Ellis or I need to be kept away from her either, you know we would never hurt Hermione."

Ellis cleared his throat just then. "Actually, my love, I think it's best that until Draco marks Hermione and she is officially pack that you and I keep our distance, particularly me. Right now any wolf, well any male, is going to be a threat to the wolf when it comes to his mate, and in wolf form, Draco will have less control over the wolf."

"Well, then you and I will just stay in our part of the manor and ward it up before we transform, they can go wherever they want," Addi said, her smirk vanishing but she didn't argue.

Hermione looked back at Draco with pleading eyes. "Can we go to the library? Wouldn't that be the most wonderful place in the world to fall asleep?"

Everyone but Hermione laughed, as Draco ran his finger under her chin. "Anything you want, little witch."

As they parted, each couple heading off to their respective rooms for the last night of the full moon, Hermione's brain whirred with thoughts of how best to use this night. For the first time in years, she felt fully rested and knew that while she would inevitably try to sleep, first she had a goal to accomplish. She carefully hid the smirk that threatened to give away that she was planning something when a thought hit her.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Draco continued walking for a few steps before he turned back to look at her. "Wait! We can't go right to the library! You can't transform amongst the books, you might ruin them."

Draco let out of a bark of laughter that was very canine and stopped to look at his witch. "Hermione, I'll be fully in my mind, I won't hurt a single book on the shelves. But, if it would make you feel better, I can have Norman bring the cage up."

Hermione bit her lip; she had no desire to make Draco feel like a caged animal. "No, that's not an option, I don't want you in that cage ever again." She put her arm through his and allowed him to lead the way to the library. As the double doors came into view, she smiled, ready to initiate the first part of her plan. By her estimate, they had about twenty minutes until Draco's transformation, and she wasn't going to waste a single minute of it.

As calmly as possible she removed her arm from the crook of Draco's, under the guise of scratching her nose, before she took off, running away from a stunned looking Draco. With wandless magic she threw the library doors open and kept running, her mates strides lengthening as the distance between them grew. It wasn't until he lost view of Hermione that his strides turned into a run. Hermione now at a full sprint, darted between bookshelves, attempting to outrun the werewolf.

Hermione darted behind a low bookcase and caught sight of Draco, his eyes bright gold as he locked onto her own brown eyes. She winked at him before she giggled and ran off again, earning a playful growl from the blond. When she found herself between large bookshelves that hid her from view, she quickly cast a disillusion charm and rooted herself in place. Her heart raced, as she heard her mate's pants two bookshelves away, and she willed herself to slow her breathing so she could breathe quieter.

Draco called out, filling the quiet library with his deep voice, "Little witch, I will find you. No sense running."

She tried not to giggle, knowing that her plan was working, he was so distracted by the chase that he wasn't focused on the full moon or on his perception of himself. When she heard him moving up the row of books behind her, she started moving backwards, watching the end of the row for his blond head to appear. She was near the end of the shelf when she stepped back into a solid wall of rock hard muscle and flesh.

Draco's fingers wrapped around her upper arms holding her to him as he leaned forward and ran his nose up from her shoulder to the spot on her neck that he kept biting. His muscles relaxed but the urge to sink his teeth into her flesh was almost overwhelming, and just as he was about to lift his lips to reveal his over-sharp teeth, his prey came into view.

Hermione undid the disillusion over herself when she felt Draco's fingers loosen from around her arms. Turning, she looked into his lupine gold eyes and smirked. "Draco, bite me, and soon I'll let you claim me." She watched as his eyes dilated, and moved from her face to the spot on her neck.

He groaned, his wolf and his humanity battling for control of his faculties even as she tilted her head to the side exposing the delicate flesh of her neck. His fingers tightened, and he reached once again to wrap them around her upper arm.

She lowered her voice, to a teasing whisper, even as a frisson ran up her spine, "Draco, I'm yours. Now, bite me, I need it."

Draco's eyes widened, even as he lowered his head, mouth wide open, towards the soft, biteable flesh of her exposed neck.

* * *

 _To be continued..._


	17. After the Full Moon

**A/n: Holy Hufflepuff it's been a long time since I updated this dear story, in fact, it was September of 2017 if you can believe it. I'm not sure how many of you will need to reread it start to finish to read this chapter, so if you did or if you're new I hope you liked everything up to this point.**

 **I can't begin to tell you what gave me sudden inspiration for this story, but here it is.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, please leave some kind words if you do.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to gidgetmalfoy, best friend and biggest fan of Loving a Wolf's Scars.**

* * *

 _Monday, 6 November_

* * *

 _Hermione_

Draco's tongue caressed over the deep indentations that his teeth had left, and for the first time since Hermione had arrived at Malfoy Manor, she felt Draco's control over himself lessen a little. Instead of immediately letting go over her neck, he bit down on her lightly a few more times, causing Hermione to arch into him as a warmth spread throughout her body. Draco's teeth, while still human, had an edge of sharpness to them. Her nerves were on fire as he kissed over each deep mark of his teeth in her skin.

Hermione had never known just how sensitive the spot on her neck was until Draco had begun kissing it, and she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the feelings he was stirring inside of her. She found herself falling for this wizard, and she also couldn't ignore the dampness in her knickers whenever Draco was around her. For a moment she wondered if everything between them was just a product of lust, but she recalled the amazing sleep she had received whenever she slept with him, and that had nothing to do with sex.

When Draco's muscles tightened under her hands, Hermione pulled back and stared at him. His eyes had shifted suddenly to the lupine gold that indicated his transformation was pending.

"Please go to the upper level and only come back down when I'm done," Draco said his voice low as he clenched his jaw against the pain.

As much as Hermione hated not being near him during the transformation, she knew it would only stress Draco out if she were, he still really believed that he would hurt her. Though their relationship was only a few days long, her heart told her that he would never hurt her if he could help her. She nodded and turned from him, and headed up to the spiral staircase that would take her to the balcony level that ran around the walls of the library.

Hermione walked past the bookcases, pausing to read the titles, even as the groaning turned into cries of exclamations that eventually turned to screams. Her heart was breaking, and she wished she could do something, something to end his pain. She screwed up her eyes and stuck her fingers in her ears and began to hum, God Save the Queen, like a small child to drown out the painful noises emanating from Draco.

She waited a few minutes, her eyes closed even as silent tears ran down her cheeks and she wished again that she could do something that would end the pain of the transformations. It was bad enough that they had to change into a wolf once a month, but to deal with the pain was just cruel punishment.

Hermione finally stopped humming, and slowly pulled her fingers from her ears. There was no more screaming, and she turned quickly looking down where Draco had been only to find no one there. She scanned the library and found no one in sight. Confused she made her way back towards the stairs and descended them to the library floor.

"Draco?" Hermione called though she had kept her voice low it still echoed in the large room.

With one foot on the floor and one on the last stair, Hermione stepped forward to walk between the nearest bookshelves. Hermione was halfway down the row when she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. She turned slowly, to see Draco the Werewolf staring down at her.

His nose brushed against the bite mark on her neck, before his large tongue snaked out to lick it slowly. Each brush of his textured tongue caused odd sensations in her core, and before it could go too long, she pushed his big head away from her.

"Alright that's enough boy," she said with a giggle.

Draco growled at her, a short noise that Hermione knew meant he was annoyed at being stopped.

"Come on silly wolf," Hermione said enjoying her ability to tease him and hear nothing back.

She walked over to the corner of the library where a large hearth rug was laid before an equally large fireplace, and three leather wingback chairs framed the small space. Hermione pushed the chairs back against the wall, opening up the area for them to lay across the rug. She had grabbed Pride and Prejudice again to read while he laid next to her.

As soon as she snuggled herself into the soft plush carpet, Draco moved behind her, his long wolf body curled around her slightly and his warmth against her back. She relaxed back into him and opened the book.

* * *

 _Tuesday, 7 November_

* * *

 _Draco_

Hours passed, and Hermione had finally fallen asleep, but Draco remained awake, his amber eyes moving from her delicious form to dart into the darkened corners of the room. Though he knew the wards were up and no one could possibly come after his mate, he couldn't shake the feeling of worry that plagued him. He needed to keep her safe no matter what.

Draco took the time to think over a lot of their shared past, from the words he had thrown at her, to the punch she had thrown at him in the third year, and of course the curses that had been shared from his side to her, and even the time he had cursed her himself. That day had made him momentarily pleased, that he had been able to jinx the swottiest swot ever. Now that he thought back, she had been entirely innocent in that instance.

It was hard to believe that the brunette witch laying curled up against him was Gryffindor's Princess and one-third of the Golden Trio, but he couldn't pretend that he didn't have the greatest luck in the world for her choosing him. If he gave a damn about the Malfoy name anymore, he would be beyond pleased to provide their legacy a witch like Hermione, but what she could give him went so far beyond just a legacy.

For the first time in a very long time, Draco knew that if he could convince her to have him, he would be the happiest he had ever been, plus she didn't think he was a monster, something that couldn't be said for a good portion of the Wizarding population. He wondered briefly how she would feel about quitting her job, as having her leave every day when he did not, sounded both annoying and a waste of time that they could both spend together or on various other projects. He doubted she would take the suggestion well, and would probably prefer to keep a job for herself, but maybe he could talk to Addi and get a few ideas for what position he might be able to create for her so that he could have most of her attention.

Draco as realised that in this relationship he would have to frequently brush shoulders with the Weasleys and that would be an awkward encounter from the beginning. Not only had his father and Weasley Senior had a common muggle fight in Diagon Alley all those years ago, but there had been that incident in the fifth year when he had fashioned badges that read "Weasley is Our King." It would take a lot to find himself amongst her company without the threat of death.

He closed his eyes, exhaustion crashing over him as her small mouth began to make the tiniest sounds as she took a deep breath. Draco would attempt to sleep for a bit before he woke Hermione up, so she didn't accidentally see his transformation.

Once he had shed his wolf skin, he settled behind her, ignored his full nudity as he pressed himself against her.

* * *

 _Hermione_

Hermione finally turned around, rotating in Draco's arms and found herself nose to nose with her wizard, his grey eyes watching her.

"Good morning, mate," Draco said, and he leant forward to sniff her hair.

"Good morning," Hermione replied, her smile growing as he leaned down to place a soft kiss to the tip of her nose.

"How did you sleep?" Draco asked beginning to pepper her face with the same soft kisses that made her want to melt.

"Wonderfully as I always seem to do when you are around. How was the night for you?" Hermione said her voice low as she almost whispered the words to him.

"Peaceful," Draco stated simply returning to kissing her face. He pressed a kiss to one of her closed eyelids before he kisses his way across her brow and down her face. When he had finished kissing every inch of Hermione's face he leaned back to look at her, "You know the wards will come down today?"

Hermione's eyes opened slowly to stare into his stormy grey orbs. She had honestly forgotten all about the wards, and her heart quickened when she realised she would be able to leave today. She was very aware of the tension that had tightened Draco's muscles even as he tried to act normal, so she chose her words carefully.

"That will be nice," Hermione bit her lip before she continued. At her words, Draco's muscles tightened, and his grey eyes narrowed slightly. "Maybe you can come with me to pick up Crookshanks, its ok if he comes here right?"

Draco's eyes widened, and it was clear that he was surprised by her words.

"Do you mean that you want to come stay here?"

Hermione smiled, her cheeks warming slightly, "If you'll have me I will."

Draco's smile was dazzling, and he pulled her into his arms, crushing her body against his.

"Let's get you moved in, little witch."

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	18. Moving Out

**A/n: Thank you to everyone who is so excited to have an update to this story. I know it's been long overdue, but the muse is currently feeling chatty, so let's see how long she'll stick around.**

 **Your words mean so much to me, so please continue to send lots of magic and niffler kisses my way.**

* * *

 _Tuesday, 7 November_

* * *

Hermione bit her lip as she looked around her small flat. Her purple beaded bag was on top of her coffee table, and though she knew it would never burst from the contents, she thought that she had finally put that theory to the test. She was waiting on Harry and was, therefore, dealing with a very, very tense Draco Malfoy.

He was walking around her flat, eyeing things, sometimes picking random objects up like her collection of DVDs, her toaster, and her hair dryer. He would look them over, his eyes narrowed as the wheels in his brain attempted to figure out what they did, before he would shrug and put them back down.

Crookshanks was also restless, ever since Hermione had shown back up, in a rush of emerald flames. He had immediately come over to inspect her and had made a face when he got close enough. When Draco had stepped out, Crooks kept a healthy distance. Draco had explained that it was her kneazle's natural instinct to a predator, and though werewolves were far more dangerous to humans than to an "orange furball" he had said it would take a bit for Crooks to warm up to him.

Hermione had sped up the process when she pulled a small container of leftover chicken and assigned Draco to sit on the kitchen floor and feed a bit to her over-protective cat. By the time she had packed all the necessary items from her room, including a small horde of books and almost her entire fall wardrobe, Crookshanks was wrapping himself around Draco's leg, purring loudly.

She had rolled her eyes when Draco had playfully picked him up and cuddled him to his face, giving Crooks an affectionate growl. Clearly, those two would have no issues with one another. Now, however, was the moment of real truth. It would be a chance to see how Draco would act around Harry and if Harry would accept the burgeoning relationship that she and the blond wizard currently had.

Though she hadn't truly brought a lot with her, when she considered the entire contents of her flat, she had still bought enough that she could notice a change. The bookshelf in her front room looked noticeably lighter, and her spot by the door where she kicked off her shoes was almost empty. When she had begun loading her shoes into her bag, Draco had groaned and stated that he would need her to model all of her stilettos for him at some point. He would need to check them for "safety reasons."

"When is Potter getting here?" Draco growled, throwing himself onto her sofa, his lower lip on the very edge of poking out.

Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to him. Once she stood in front of him, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and attempted to pull her over, though he didn't try very hard.

"All Harry said was that he would be a few minutes then he would head over," Hermione said as she ran her hand through his blond hair. She earned a low moan for her efforts.

"Well he needs to hurry up, I'd like to get home and eat," Draco said, and Hermione heard the whine in his voice. Her werewolf was hungry, and that would undoubtedly make him moody. She made to pull away from him to get him some food, but he fought her, holding on tighter.

"Draco, I'm going to get you a snack, so you aren't hangry when Harry gets here," Hermione said finally succeeding in pulling away from him.

Hermione went to her kitchen, and with the exclusion of the chicken Draco had used to feed Crooks noticed a distinct lack of traditional sources of protein. So she grabbed a protein bar and went back.

As if she could for a moment forget that Draco was now part werewolf, she would have been reminded at that moment when he grabbed it and sniffed it before he even tore off the wrapper. She watched as he took a tentative bite from it, and she wondered if it was that he trusted her not to poison him that he eat it without question, or if he was just that hungry.

"This isn't bad, what is it?" Draco asked raising his grey eyes to her.

"It's a protein bar, it's sometimes used as a meal replacement. But I'm sure that's barely a snack for you," Hermione said her voice light with suppressed laughter.

"To right, and it is not the right kind of protein," Draco said taking another bite of the bar.

Hermione watched him for a few seconds when the fireplace behind her roared to life, and bright emerald flames gave way to a man with emerald eyes.

"Harry," Hermione said attempting to step away from Draco, who had the bar hanging out of his mouth as he hastily grabbed Hermione and pulled her back to sit on his lap. His other arm wrapped around her abdomen, effectively trapping her. "Oh honestly, Draco it's just Harry."

"Nnnlleeeuuugggg," Draco said his mouth full of the protein bar.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave Harry a look as he looked at them curiously.

"So Hermione, what exactly happened while you were trapped at Malfoy's house?" Harry said, eyebrow raised and Hermione noticed that his wand was out but at his side.

"Well, it's actually rather complicated, but Draco and I are mates. That is to say, his werewolf has chosen me as it's mate," Hermione explained, watching her best friend as her werewolf ran his nose between her shoulder blades and up into her hair, making her back tingle.

"Mates? Like you and him, together?" Harry asked his eyes wide, and he looked at Hermione as though he hoped she would jump up and yell April Fools.

"Yes, and I know it's fast, and I know everyone will surely freak out when they find out, but I need you to trust me," Hermione said unable to hide the plea in her voice.

Harry ran his hand through his jet black hair, still looking at her incredulously, before he leaned to the side, trying to look at Draco.

"Draco will you stop, Harry might want to talk to you," Hermione said, her jaw clenched because though she loved the sensation of him playing with her back and neck, especially when his nose almost grazed her bite mark, she needed him to focus.

"Fine, but you're not going anywhere little witch," Draco said, and he adjusted her in his lap until she sat on one leg, his arm still wrapped around her waist. Though, now he and Harry could both see each other. "What's up, Potter?"

Harry blinked rapidly before he looked back at Hermione. He raised his wand, earning a thunderous growl from Draco, who had started to move until Hermione pushed him back. "Draco quit it, he's just checking me."

"Checking you for what?" Draco asked his grey eyes watching each of Harry's wand movements.

"He's making sure you have cursed me, imperio'd me, or used a love potion, you dolt. He's bloody worried about me. Last Friday I was single, and now I'm effectively in a committed relationship that will soon result in something akin to marriage vows. Give him a chance to catch up, he's like my brother," Hermione said wanting to smack Draco on the back of the head. His muscles were still tense, but he had stopped trying to move her to behind him.

After Harry's wand was back at his side, they all just stared at one another, and Hermione waited, ignoring Draco's loud sighs of impatience.

"This is real Hermione?" Harry asked finally looking at her, his eyes showing his confusion.

"Yes, Harry. It's very real, I can't explain what I feel about Draco right now, but we spent the entire weekend together, and I promise you this is ok," Hermione said hoping her words would reassure her best friend. "I know it's a lot to wrap your head around, trust me I didn't handle it well at first, neither did Draco, honestly, but there is nothing for it. Draco's wolf has picked me, and before either of us realised what was happening he had kissed me, and well that tends to fast forward the process."

"So what is happening exactly, Hermione? Why are some of your things missing?" Harry asked, and Hermione had to hand it to her friend, she hadn't even noticed his eyes move around her flat, and yet he already knew.

"Well it only makes sense for me to move in with Draco, we're going to have to marry or mate soon; otherwise his wolf is going to drive him insane. You can already see how uncomfortable he is around you, it's because we're unmated. This will continue until then, though there is no guarantee that he'll calm down, this might just be Draco," Hermione said turning to look at Draco who she found was staring at her, his grey eyes a mixture of happiness and confusion.

"So last Friday you went to Malfoy Manor single, and now you're planning on moving in and what getting married?" Harry asked, and though his voice was steady, Hermione could tell he was getting emotional.

"We haven't discussed what our plan is yet, whether we marry or just mate, but yes that's what's happening. Harry I know it's confusing, and you're worried, but it's me, and I understand, but this is real for me. I care about Draco, and he cares about me, a lot," Hermione said, and she felt like kicking Draco when his arms tightened around her at the same moment she tried to stand up to go to her best friend.

Harry sat down in the chair opposite them and put his wand on her coffee table. He ran his hands through his hair, "Alright, ok. I trust you, Hermione, you know that there is no one I trust more. I just want to make sure you're ok."

"I know that Harry, so why don't I have everyone over to the Manor this coming weekend, it'll give me a chance to explain and for everyone to meet Draco," Hermione said turning to look at Draco again who smiled at her, though he looked worried.

"Ok, do you want to do the honors of telling the Weasley's or would you like me to?" Harry asked a smirk on his face knowing exactly how everyone would react.

Hermione groaned because she too knew, Harry was by far the easier person to tell. She loved the Weasley's, but they all tended to be as hot-headed as their hair made them look. "I will send an invitation to everyone with a small explanation on the back."

"You might as well hold a press conference to explain it to everyone, the press is going to have a field day. Princess of the Golden Trio to mate with ex-death eater, werewolf Draco Malfoy," Harry said unable to disguise the humor in his voice. It earned him a growl from the werewolf in question.

"Oh hush Draco, you know very well it'll cause that exact reaction. Well I'll think of how to deal with the press, I doubt any of our friends would tell the Prophet anything," Hermione said thinking over the various Weasleys and their spouses, but she knew that they thought of her like family, as she thought of them.

"Alright, well if you're happy Hermione, you know I'm happy for you," Harry said standing up and grabbing his wand from the coffee table.

"I am, but if Draco does anything to annoy me I'll happily hand him over," Hermione said in a tone that made sure Harry knew she was joking.

"Hey witch, I'll not be handed over to Potter like a misbehaving student," Draco growled his grip on her tightening.

Hermione turned to look at Draco and whispered, "I was joking, if you annoy me I'll be sure to deny you either a steak of me that day, depending on how bad you've been."

Draco's eyebrows rose, and his eyes flashed gold for a moment before he seemed to gain control of himself again.

"Do you still want to keep our weekly dinner for tomorrow?" Harry asked pulling Hermione back to their conversation.

"Oh, of course. I can host it here, so I don't cause any disruptions at the Manor," Hermione said though she gasped when Draco's hand pinched the soft flesh above her hip bone.

"You can host it at the Manor, we never have anything going on," Draco said his voice with an edge of resolve.

"But Addi and Ellis might have something planned," Hermione began though she was cut off when Draco shook his head and started speaking.

"No Addi will be heading back to class for the next few days, so Ellis and I usually just do our own thing," Draco said. "You can have your dinner at the Manor, you'll be there already."

Harry cleared his throat, "I need to get home to Hannah. 'Mione just owl me tomorrow and let me know where."

"Oh, of course, Harry, sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Hermione said, and though she tried again to stand to see him to the fireplace, Draco did not lessen his grip at all until the flames had once again died down.

"Really Draco, did you have to keep me on your lap the whole time? Harry will think you have no control," Hermione said turning fully in his lap so that she straddled him.

"I don't have control, mate. Not around you and I don't care what anyone thinks about it," Draco mused as he began to kiss along her jaw, soft kisses that teased her. "Let me bite you."

Hermione couldn't form words as he peppered kisses over her existing bite mark before his tongue began to circle the slightly raised skin. "Mmmmmhmmm."

Draco opened his jaw wide, and once he was lined up, he bit down in the same spot he had already marked. Hermione arched her back, loving the delicious way his teeth on her skin made her core clench. She felt Draco's member pushing against her through his jeans, and she began to move back and forth over him, teasing both of them, as he bit down harder.

Hermione found herself lost in the lust that Draco stirred with her, and was only brought back to reality when he let go of her neck, and smoothed her hair back and out of her face.

"Come, witch, let me take you to your new home. We have things to plan," Draco said standing up with Hermione still holding on to him. He held her in his arms for a moment while he kissed her deeply, his tongue caressing her lower lip before he tangled with her tongue. He set her down when they both came up for air.

Hermione grabbed Crookshanks and her bag and walked towards her fireplace, ready to head to her new home. She chuckled at the thought when she realised her new home was Malfoy Manor.

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


	19. Moving In

**A/n: Oh dear readers how wonderful you all are. I have enjoyed bringing this story back to you and receiving all the love you have for it! I officially have OVER 500 reviews which is INSANE to me! Thank you for all the love you have given me.**

 **There were a few of you, probably because you reread the whole story, that reminded me that Hermione had lived with Harry at Grimmauld Place but I wrote her as having a flat. Thanks for correcting me, when this story is finished and I revise I'll fix it, but for now let's pretend she has her own flat. Just because I haven't picked up this story in so long but that's the train of thought my mind is on now.**

 **In my facebook group I will show a picture of how I picture this room to look, so if you aren't already there with me, feel free to join. The link is in my profile.**

 **I hope you love this curious bit of magic.**

* * *

Draco was holding Hermione's hand as he led her down the long corridor, past the door to the suite she had stayed in. The hallway was dark, though as they walked sconces on the paneled walls would light. Hermione noticed that there were no portraits along these walls, just empty wall space except for the randomly spaced doorways. He seemed to be walking towards the set of double doors at the end.

"This will be our room, obviously if there is ever a night where you are cross with me, you can have our room, and I will put myself in the dog house," Draco said a hint of humour in his voice as he continued walking.

"Our room? Is it your current room?" Hermione asked unable to ignore the way her heart sped up at his choice of pronoun.

"No, this is not currently my bedroom, this is the largest suite in my wing. It was always going to be the room that I moved into with my wife, and now that you've moved in I can move us both in," Draco said, and as Hermione looked over at him, she could see the smile on his face, pride evident in his features.

Hermione squeezed his hand before he let go of her hand as they reached the door. "This room has been saved for the time when I would find the person I would spend my life with. It's been left virtually blank as the room is charmed to decorate once we both walk in. It will decorate itself in a way that is a perfect blend of us, let's just hope it doesn't end up being Slytherin Green and Gryffindor Red, or we'll think Christmas is every day," Draco said his features lit up with joy. Hermione could tell how much this moment meant to him, and while the magic sounded incredible. She couldn't help but feel nervous, what if the room wasn't convinced they belonged together and chucked her out.

"Hermione, what's wrong, are you having second thoughts?" Draco said his voice changing as quickly as his feelings.

"No, but what if the Manor doesn't think that you and I are supposed to be together, what if it chucks me out or simply does nothing," Hermione asked. She avoided his eyes that she knew were trying to meet so he could look deep into her soul, or so it felt every time he did look at her.

Draco grasped her chin between two fingers and lifted it until she looked at him, "Hermione, that is impossible. You are my mate, you are the witch I will spend my life with, this is our home, and if you need more proof, look at the door."

Hermione glanced at the door and gasped. Draco let go of her chin and retook her hand, a smile plastered on his face again. The previously cherry wood set of double doors with antique brass hardware was gone. Instead, they faced a set of white double doors with old glass door knobs and silver hardware.

"The room is already changing to welcome its new Mistress," Draco said placing a kiss to her hand before he pushed open the doors, his own jaw-dropping when he looked at what was before them.

The large room was full of soft neutral colours, with the majority of them being whites and greys, but neither one of them had missed the hints of green that were dotted around the room. The bed was a large four-poster with an upholstered headboard that rested against a paneled green wall. There were soft white curtains on the four posters, very similar to the curtains they each had on their dormitory beds back at Hogwarts. In front of the bed was a low, dark green leather bench that matched the headboard in everything but colour.

The bed was a mixture of whites and greys, except for two Slytherin green pillows set in the very front. A nightstand stood off to each side, mirrored in a style that Hermione had honestly drooled over while shopping a few months ago. The room seemed to know which side they would sleep on, as the one to the right of the bed featured a stack of books, that Hermione recognised as some of her favorites, including the Pride and Prejudice copy she and Draco had been reading lately. While Draco's side had two books and what looked like a wand holder and watch winder.

To their left were large windows, draped with even longer grey curtains that when open gave them a perfect view of the back gardens. Along the wall with the door, there were large white built-ins full of books, though there was a lot of empty space left. And nestled near the windows and bookshelves were two chairs, both were dark green velvet, but Hermione instantly knew which one she preferred. It was larger than the other and looked perfect for curling up with a book.

Hermione knew her mouth was hanging open, and she almost couldn't believe how perfect it actually was. She wondered briefly if the charm that this room had was similar to the charm that created the various Rooms of Requirement. Draco began to pull her to her right, towards another set of doors that she hadn't noticed.

She gasped when he pushed open the doors to reveal the most extravagant bathroom she had ever been in. The middle of the room was dominated by a glassed-in space that could easily fit her and the entire Weasley family but instead was equipped with multiple jets and shower heads and a stone bench. Directly across from the shower was a large tub that sat in the middle of the room, and Hermione wasn't sure whether the tub or shower commanded the most attention in the room. This room also had doors leading off of it.

"Thru there are our closets, though we'll have to actually go in to see which one belongs to who, unless the house charmed it to be one large one," Draco said. He didn't look surprised but he was still impressed, this was something he had been waiting to experience his whole life.

Hermione turned to look at Draco, "This is absolutely too much, there is no way this is where I'm supposed to sleep."

"Well witch, I assure you it is where you will be sleeping because I won't let you sleep anywhere else," Draco said lifting her up and walking her to the bathroom counter. He stood in the space between her legs, and they were finally eye to eye.

"Draco, do you understand how insane this is, for me. I'm just trying to wrap my mind around everything, and now I have to introduce you to the Weasley's who are like my family. This place is supposed to be my home, but you could barely call this a house. It's just...This is so much," Hermione said overwhelmed as the weight of everything new crashed over her.

Draco pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly while he whispered, "I don't want to overwhelm you if it would be easier we can stay at your flat except around the full moon. I just want you, Hermione, this is just a building, nothing more. I have been lost for years, and though this has always felt like home to me, I would tear it down brick by brick if that's what you wanted. Tell me what you want Hermione, and I'll give it to you."

Hermione pulled back from Draco to look in his eyes, and she saw nothing but love and truth in his stormy grey orbs. She had only read about these moments in books, and she wanted nothing more than to pinch herself to make sure this wasn't actually a dream. She looked away from him to look around the bathroom, her eyes eventually going to the bedroom beyond, and she sucked in a deep breath.

Even as she sat in his arms, she could feel the pull within her that wanted Draco, wanted him to bite her, wanted to be his mate, and she knew exactly what she wanted then. She looked back at Draco and her eyes filled with tears. This was it, regardless that it was fast, regardless of what her friends thought, this was her future.

"You say you'll give me anything," Hermione said and waited until Draco nodded. "Good because I want to marry you Draco, make me your mate and then make me your wife."

* * *

 _To be continued. . ._


End file.
